Romance on Bad Moon Mountain
by lar lindor
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are sent on a mission. They travel to a place named Bad Moon Mountain where horror and romance await them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fanfiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own CCR's song either.

_One, this isn't related to any of my other T.T. stories. Second, I am a fan of both the cartoon version, and the regular DC series. You may find my version of the characters a combination of both sources. I'm going to progress our heroes to around 16/17 for this story. That may also explain any progression in the personalities and powers of the characters. In addition, the characters may call each other by their birth names, which they don't do in the cartoon. In further addition-, Bad Moon Mountain and Creedence, CA are my creations. My choice of the roster of Titans is my choice. I know it doesn't work on the cartoon. Now without further ado…_

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Robin was holding a meeting with the Teen Titans. Currently residing in the tower were Robin (Dick Grayson), Raven, Starfire (Kory), Beast Boy (Garfield Logan), Cyborg (Victor Stone), Superboy (Conner Kent), and Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark). Two other Titans, Kid Flash, and his girlfriend Jinx, were on leave of absence.

"Titans, please come to attention," the former Boy Wonder chided. "Beast Boy, quit flirting with Raven."

"Dude, I'm so not flirting," the green teen groused. Raven merely glared at the leader.

"You _are_ flirting, Grass Stain," Cyborg whispered.

"Shut up," both Gar and Raven snapped petulantly.

"Anyway," Robin continued, ignoring the comments, "as you all know we have plenty of members living here now."

"Not to mention the reserves, and Titans East," Starfire picked up the thought.

"Right, thanks Kory," he smiled at his girlfriend. "We have some requests for our help that probably don't require a full team. In the past, that would've been a problem. Now, however, I think we can address some of them."

"We're tired, Rich," Connor complained, "can you get to the point?"

"Uh, right," the leader struggled with his temper. "I have two such missions…"

Young Garfield Logan zoned out on the first mission. Rich was yammering something about a mission for Superboy and Wonder Girl. _"They'll love that,"_ he thought. _"Those two can't keep their hands off each other."_ _At least they weren't sending me off_. Bored, he took the occasion to check out Raven.

_"I love seeing her in those black jeans,"_ he thought, admiring the view.

"The other mission is in the mountains in the northern part of the state," he continued when the snickers subsided. B.B. wondered what everyone was laughing about.

"…Supernatural activity suspected at some place called Bad Moon Mountain near Creedence, California," Robin finished.

"Ominous," Raven rolled her eyes. The vision of loveliness had spoken. Her words snapped Gar out of his daydreams.

"Supernatural? That's your department, Raven," Wonder Girl pointed out.

"I agree," Robin said decisively. "By the way, you're her partner, B.B."

"Me?" the jokester squeaked. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Oooo. Make-Out City," Cyborg snickered. Everyone except Starfire, Raven, and Gar laughed. The alien girl looked a little confused.

"There is a city for that, Robin?" Perhaps **we **should go there," Kory smirked. She wasn't quite as innocent as she had once been.

That brought more laughter. Robin, of course, was still very reserved about PDA issues. Starfire was more open about it. I mean they share a room now. It's not like their love life was a big secret.

"To answer your question, Gar," Robin continued when the laughter died down again. He was still blushing, naturally. "There may be some searching and tracking issues. You're the best Bloodhound."

"I guess," Gar acknowledged. "When do we leave?"

"Anxious little thing, isn't he?" Connor accused.

"Stop it, Connor," Cassie warned. Raven was red-faced, and the coffee table beside her was floating five feet off the ground. No one wanted her to lose control, or to lose her temper for that matter.

_"Whoa, Raven," _Gar thought, "_settle down, girl. We don't want to have to rebuild the Tower or something. _Concerned, Gar placed his hand gently on her arm. He smiled when she glared at him for violating her personal space. He left the offending hand in place, however. Gradually, she relaxed, and nodded in his direction.

"I'm okay," she whispered, as her anger subsided. "Thanks, Garfield." Satisfied, the green hero winked at her, and removed his hand. She rewarded him with a small smile.

"I want both teams to leave tomorrow," Robin insisted. "Connor and Cassie can fly, and I want you guys to go 'as is.' Gar and Raven can drive, and I want you both in civilian clothes. Use Cy's rings, too. I don't want the locals to know who you two are, at least for now."

"They are not taking my car," Cyborg insisted. "I'm not…"

"Agreed," Robin stated to cut off the metallic man's complaint. "I'll arrange a rental for them. They both have their licenses."

"Yeah, but Gar only has a dog license," Vic snickered.

"A red, sporty, convertible sounds good," Gar suggested. Raven surprisingly agreed.

"Fine, I guess," the leader conceded just to keep peace.

The next morning our two heroes were in a Mitsubishi Eclipse red convertible, headed north. Since they might encounter cool weather in late September, Gar and Raven were dressed appropriately. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, blue jeans, and hiking boots. He was in jeans as well, with an Oakland Raiders sweatshirt, and sneakers.

Their appearance was unusual for them, however. Gar was now blonde haired and blue eyed. His skin was pink, instead of green. Similarly, Raven's skin was pink instead of gray, and her hair was black not violet.

"Where'd you get your look, Garfield?" Raven asked. "Did you pull a page out of GQ or something?"

"I wasn't born green, Raven," he answered. "Cy simply age-advanced a picture of me before the Green Fever. I look like my dad."

"Do you have pictures of you as a child, then?" She asked curiously.

"Just the one," he answered. "I also have a picture of my mom and dad."

"May I see them?" she inquired.

"Yeah, but they're in my suitcase," he explained. "Remind me later."

"I will," she decided. Bored, Gar turned on the radio. It must've been an Oldies station, because this song came on immediately.

_I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and __lightnin'.  
I see bad times today._

Chorus:  
Don't go around tonight,   
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

I hear hurricanes ablowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.

Chorus

_Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
All right!_

Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like were in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

_Don't__ go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise._

"Bad Moon Rising" is Property of **Creedence Clearwater Revival. **

The two looked at each other in alarm. Coincidence? Gar switched the radio off.

"Foreshadowing?" Raven asked.

"I hope not," Gar answered tersely. "I sure as hell hope not."

_Like it? Love it? Undecided? Hate it? Whatever: just review it. Be nice. Polite criticism is encouraged._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fanfiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own CCR's song either.

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter two: Cool Welcomes and Hot Tea

_Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a __bathroom on the right._

(Gar's perspective)

Those were the words I sang as me and Rae pulled into the town of Creedence, CA. The population was listed as 451.

"Funny, Gar," Raven smirked. "Now let's find this 'bathroom on the right.' I really need to pee."

"To hear is to obey, milady," I bowed chivalrously. Slowing the Eclipse, I pulled up to a diner, and let her out. She mouthed the word "thanks" and ran in.

My stomach was growling, so I decided to follow her into the diner. Probably won't find anything meatless here. Checking the menu, however, they did have a fair assortment of salads.

"I could use a little nourishment," I thought, "and some coffee."

"Raven, over here," I beckoned to my teammate as she exited the rest room area.

"Let me guess, you're hungry," she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't I always?"

"Pretty much," she agreed. "I could use a cup of hot tea and maybe a bowl of soup myself."

Nodding, we walked over to one of the five booths. I could feel the eyes of the residents on us. The looks were not friendly.

"I sense fear, and hostility," she whispered. "We're not welcome here."

"Yeah, I can feel it too," I acknowledged in a low whisper.

"May I help you two?" a middle aged brunette asked. She might've been pretty at one time, but her looks had faded. The woman was now overweight, and her hair was cut badly. Her nametag said "Jane."

We ordered quickly. The hostility was still there, but the glares were a little less frequent.

An older man walked over and stood over us. His eyes were unfriendly, and his tone matched.

"May I ask what you kids want here?" he asked rudely.

"We want to check out the caves on Bad Moon Mountain," Raven submitted. "My friend and I love spelunking."

"Oh," the man said with a little more warmth. "You must've seen the articles in that Travel magazine from a couple years back. We still get some folks to see those caves."

"Yeah," I bluffed. I'd been checking Raven out again, so I missed the old dude's yakking. Gonna have to pay better attention.

"Are the caves easy to find, or do we need a guide?" Raven asked.

"Ask for Marilyn at the Chamber of Commerce," the elderly resident instructed, pointing to their left. "She can get you maps of the mountain and the caves."

A younger man joined us. He looked to be in his early twenties-in good shape too. He exchanged looks with the old guy.

"You 'spelunkers' go halogen or LEDs?" he asked in a challenging manner.

"One, I consider myself a caver, not a spelunker," I replied. "My friend Rae is still getting used to the lingo. Secondly, I prefer halogen. Are you into caving, dude?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. She thinks I'm dumb, of course. However, I saw the note from Robin about our 'cover story' here. Rae didn't bother to tell me about it.

"Not so much anymore," the young man smiled. He pulled up his right pants leg. It showed an artificial leg. "I lost this leg kayaking on the Wolf River in Wisconsin. That more or less ended my daredevil days."

"Sorry to hear that, man," I sympathized. "Name's Gar Logan. This is Rae Roth."

"Mike Murdoch," the man pointed to himself. He shook hands with us. If you need any equipment, don't be afraid to ask. I still have all my old stuff."

"We appreciate the offer, Mike," I grinned. "Where can we find you if we need anything?"

"I'm here most of the time," the man admitted. "I own the diner. It doesn't need me much, though. Jane and her sister do all the work anyway."

"And don't you forget that, either," the wait person smiled as she brought their drinks.

"Is there a motel in town?" Raven asked.

"You can rent a cabin from Gerald Foley," another patron suggested. "He's down two blocks that way." The man pointed to their right.

Mike excused himself to answer a cell phone call. The other patrons slowly returned to their familiar places at the diner.

"You're a caver?" Raven whispered. "Since when?"

"I've been going for three years now," I shrugged. "I also do Paintball and Laser Tag. Some of us do more than read books on our days off."

"I thought you were just a couch potato," she explained. "I only see you playing video games and reading comics."

"You might be surprised at a lot of things if you keep hanging around me," I teased. _Not that she will, anyway. She is way out of my league._

"I'm going to tell Cy that you're flirting with me," she warned, "again."

"Do you mean you'll tell on me again?" I asked. "Or do you mean I'm flirting with you again?"

"Besides," I challenged, "since when is Cy _the flirting police_?"

Her face turned bright red. "I'm…um…"

Any chance of the two 'having a moment' was lost when Raven's cell phone rang. "Hey Rob," she said. "Yeah, we're here..."

"We had a nice drive," she nodded.

"Gar was fine," she acknowledged.

"Yeah, it was a good suggestion, thanks."

"Bye Rob," she said, "you and Kory behave yourselves."

She hung up. "That was big brother Rob, but you probably figured that out," she stated with a wink. "He's just checking up on the two of us."

_She meant Robin, of course. I'm surprised we didn't get calls while we were driving up here. The dude is such a control freak._

"What's he think we're doing?" Gar snickered. "Running away together?"

(Switch to Raven's perspective).

"Why does Robin seem to think Garfield likes me?" she thought. "Yeah, he's a big flirt, but he flirts with Kory and Cassie too.

"_Besides_," I pondered, _"why would he want me? He can get a girl anytime he wants. God, he is good looking. I do like the green hair over the blonde, though."_

We finished up our food in quick time. "Shall we go check out the cabins?" I asked Gar.

"What? Sure, Rae," he answered distractedly. _Had Gar been staring at me? It sure looked like it. _

We drove the car over to the cabin rental place. The cabins were small and rustic, at least from the outside. We went into the office and found Mr. Foley. I had to repeat the same cover story to get the old fellow to stop glaring at us.

"Cavers, eh?" he nodded. "You kids are welcome here, then. Sorry, but we're a little paranoid. All those investigative reporters wanting to talk to everybody about the murders, you know. They drove us all a little crazy."

"I promise you that Gar and I am not reporters, Mr. Foley."

"Can we see the cabins?" Gar asked.

"Sure, young fellow," the man agreed. He walked us to cabin #3, and pulled out a huge ring of keys. The place was small. There was a bedroom/living room, bathroom, and a tiny kitchen. One problem: there was only one bed.

Gar walked in a minute later with our luggage.

"There's just one bed, Gar," I pointed out brilliantly. "He must think we're a couple."

"Oh, no big deal," he shrugged. Smiling, he morphed into a green kitten, and lay at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, of course," I blabbered. "There's no problem at all…I mean…"

"You're babbling, Rae," he accused.

"I'm going to take a nap," he announced. "If you don't want to nap, you could check out the Chamber of Commerce." The green feline curled up on the bed.

"I'll do that," I said decisively.

I left before I said something even more stupid. "_Azar, could I have made a bigger fool of myself?" _I rebuked myself_. "Of course he wasn't going to suggest sharing the bed. He's too much a gentleman. Besides, he doesn't like me like that."_

_"The rest of the team thinks he does," _came Knowledge's irritating voice.

_"You like him, so why can't he like you? _Happy asked.

_"He's so dreamy," _Love added to the cacophony of voices in my head.

I don't have to travel to Nevermore to talk to my "emotions" anymore. My mirror, in fact, is still back at the tower. Since my father's defeat, they just talk to me. Raven the Schizophrenic, that's me. The good news is having freedom to express my feelings more.

"_Just read his emotions," _Hate joined in, _"and then you'll __**know**__ what he feels. That'll cease this insipid argument."_

Timid disagreed. _"That wouldn't be right. It violates his privacy. We have to find another way."_

_"Fine, just ask him. Be direct," _Brave advised.

_"Join him in bed tonight," _Lust sneered. _"You'll find out how much he likes you. Besides, it could be fun if you put Me in charge."_

"You," I addressed Lust, "stay out of this."

_"It's not like you haven't fantasized about him before," _Lust said defiantly.

The voices stopped as I walked in the door of the Chamber of Commerce. There was one employee. She looked terminally bored. She immediately put on a 'perky' face when she saw me.

"I'm Marilyn," she announced. "Welcome to Creedence. How can I help you?"

"I'm Raven Roth. My partner Garfield and I are visiting your town to check out the caves. I understand you have maps of them?"

"Sure do, Miss Roth," the woman smiled. "I'll go get them for you. Sorry, but I have to charge you $5 for them: Mayor's orders."

"Not a problem," I shrugged handing her the money from my purse. I started to leave, but she spoke to me again.

"Be careful up there, Miss Roth," she warned me. "Please don't go near the woods at night."

"We didn't plan to go at night," I assured her. "May I ask why not?"

Her voice sank to a whisper, "Beware the Children of the Moon."

_No one can hear Raven's inner voices expect for Raven, of course. Expect another chapter by Wednesday, I would guess. Normally I'd try for Tuesday, but that is RPG night. _


	3. Chapter 3r

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fanfiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own CCR's song either.

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter three: Frustrations and Suspicions

(Still from Raven's perspective)

"Be careful up there, Miss Roth," she'd warned me. "Please don't go near the woods at night."

"We didn't plan to go at night," I had assured her. "May I ask why not?"

Her voice sank to a whisper, "Beware the Children of the Moon."

I might've gotten more from her. Just then, however, another person entered. He was twenty-ish, had long unkempt brown hair, and a scruffy beard. I immediately sensed suspicion from him. _This person is worth watching._

"Hello, Marilyn," he growled in a low voice. "Who's our visitor?"

"This is Miss Roth, Jay," the woman answered, looking uncomfortable. "Miss Roth meet Jay Deevers. Jay is our town mechanic."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss," the man said. _I didn't like his eyes. There was something…feral about them. I wish Garfield was here. He needs to see this guy._

"My pleasure," I said shortly. "Thank you for the maps, Marilyn. I need to join my…partner now."

I cast a simple spell that allowed me to eavesdrop from a distance, and then walked around to the side of the building. If anyone saw me, they'd think I was just reading the maps.

"You look guilty, Marilyn," the man snarled. "What did you say to that woman?"

"Calm down, Jay," she trembled. "We were just talking about caving." _I could sense her fear as she spoke. _

"Sorry," he replied, "You know how I feel about snooping strangers."

"Sure," she said, "Those reporters upset all of us, Jay."

Later…at the cabin

"So what do you think, Gar?" I asked, having told him about Marilyn's statement, and Jay's angry questions.

"I'm not a detective, Rae," he replied gently. "Maybe I can visit his shop later on."

"Don't let him see you," I warned. "The man is dangerous, I think."

"He'll never see a grasshopper on the wall," my partner reminded me. "Besides, we're super heroes. I think we can take a maniac mechanic if need be."

"Agreed, Garfield. Now what do you think about these 'Children of the Moon.'?

"Could be a cult like in 'Children of the Corn,' he commented.

"I read the book," I smiled at the memory. "I like Stephen King."

"You would," Gar smiled.

"Right," I said, feeling peevish, "Raven the Creepy Girl loves Horror books."

"That isn't what I meant. I like Horror shows. Does that make me creepy?" Gar defended.

"No, it doesn't. Sorry, Garfield. I'm a little sensitive about that issue."

"Your powers are scary, and maybe a little creepy. I used to think you were creepy, but that was a couple years ago. I don't think it now, Raven. You're actually pretty nice, I think."

"Me, nice? I've been a bitch to you," I grumped.

"I drove you crazy, Rae. I know I did. My jokes, my silliness, and well, most everything about me drove you nuts. I don't blame you," he said kindly.

"Thanks, Gar. You're a terrific guy, you know. What's more, you are funny, and rather…sweet."

"You're pretty special too, Raven. I need to say…"

RING. _I tried to ignore my cell phone. RING. It's probably that damned Robin. RING. Oh, shit. Gar's looking at me. What's he want to say?_

_(Author's note: all the phone conversations will be one-sided. I'll leave you to imagine Robin's words by reading Raven's responses.) Lar_

"Raven here," I answered the phone grumpily. "Robin? No, you didn't interrupt…much." I rolled my eyes. "The mission?"

Gar yelled in the background. "Come back to bed, darling. Tell Robbie to call back in the morning."

"Stop it, Garfield Logan," I hissed. _I can feel my cheeks burning. _

"The mission is going as well as can be expected, Richard Grayson. We have our first couple of leads. Now, please, I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"Pervert! I didn't mean it that way! Hanging up, now," I smirked.

Gar was chuckling. _Azar, he probably heard Robin's side of the conversation as well. I forget about his exceptional sense of hearing._

There was a sudden knock at the door. Frowning at yet another interruption, I stomped over, and flung the door open.

"Pizza Delivery!" One Frank's Extra-Large Super Cheese and Veggie Specials. That'll be $11.95."

"Pizza?" I asked.

"It's a form of Italian cuisine. You've had it before," Gar improvised. He handed the boy a five, and a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Yessir!" Thank you, Mr. Logan," the young teen gushed.

"Bite me," I snapped at Gar's attempt at sarcasm.

"Maybe later, beautiful," he said in a Humphrey Bogart impression. "Right now I'm hungry."

_This is so frustrating. Every time we try to have a serious conversation, we get interrupted. Could my Emotions be right? I'm beginning to think Gar does like me. How can I be certain, though? It's not like I have all this relationship experience to guide me. _

_"He said you were beautiful," Happy informed me._

"That was sarcasm," I argued.

_"Read…his…freaking…emotions,"_ Hate snapped.

"Gar, do you like…" I started.

"Hug me," he said seriously. Shrugging, I did. "Someone is looking in the window," he whispered in my ear.

"What should we do?" I whispered back. "Do you have a plan?"

"Trust me, and follow my lead." His whisper tickled my ear. _I'm experiencing_ _trouble with self control right now. I want to kiss him."_ I nodded.

"Go into the bedroom, and put on something sexy," Gar suggested suggestively. "I'll wait for you out here."

_"Whoa, talk about bedroom eyes," _I thought_. "I almost think he's serious."_

_"May I suggest you come out wearing a washcloth?" _Lust sniggered.

_"Kiss him,"_ Brave suggested. _"How often do you get this opportunity?"_

_"You can always say it was just acting," _Timid agreed.

_"Go for it,"_ Love demanded.

_"With just a hint of tongue,"_ Lust reminded me.

"I'll be right out, sweetheart," I bluffed. _Grabbing the back of his neck, I pulled him into a passionate kiss. Not surprising, there was no resistance from the teenage guy. He immediately got into it. I let him go after maybe three minutes. No tongue, though. Lust is not in charge around here._

Gar looked shocked, but only for a second. "Can't wait," he assured me. There were those bedroom eyes again. The thing was, I am feeling the same way. I'm tired of denying my feelings for him. I want to go for it.

I came out minutes later. Using just a fraction of my powers, I searched mentally for the spy. There was no one lurking outside anymore. The bad news was Garfield wasn't here either. Maybe he was just acting, and just went along to fool our little voyeur.

I came out wearing one of his long tee shirts, and a pair of silky black panties. I was still determined to test his feelings for me. I'd wait up for him. Then let Love and Fate do what ever they want.

"_I just hope Gar comes back before I lose my nerve."_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fanfiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own CCR's song either.

3 items from the author:

1) Sorry, I forgot to name Chapter three.

2) I apologize for the weirdness at the end of the chapter. Sleep deprivation, I guess.

3) The ending of last chapter was weak. I'll do better.

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter four: "Will one of you just admit it?!"

(Still from Raven's perspective)

I woke the next morning late. At first, there was a bit of disorientation. I wasn't in my room at Titan Tower. I shook the cobwebs out of my sleepy brain. Ah, yes: The Mission. I'd been waiting for Gar to come back to our room. More specifically, I'd been waiting to seduce my handsome teammate.

I ran my fingers through my violet hair (no illusion ring), as I stared in the mirror. I'm rather uncomfortable with Vic's illusion rings. I like being me. Over the years, I've gotten use to my looks. Creepy old' Raven will never be a knockout like Star, or even Cassie. Still, I'm proud of my figure, and I get a lot of compliments on my unusual eye color. Even Gar compliments me. When I first started "normal" clothing, the green boy couldn't let me pass without praising. He loves my black jeans, but then again he likes women in tight jeans.

Last thing I remember was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Gar. I must've conked out. I'm not sure how I feel about all this. On one hand, at least this way I didn't make a fool of myself. I can't imagine how embarrassing it would've been if he had rejected me. Then again, I'm still in the same boat. I still don't know whether he likes me or not.

I need to think some more about this. Maybe last night was a mistake.

_"Put your clothes on Raven_," he'd say_. "I'll never love someone like you." Okay, maybe he wouldn't act like that. He wouldn't flat out reject me. Still, a polite rejection is still a rejection._

Sighing deeply, I put on a robe, and walked toward the bathroom.

"Meowrrrrrrrr!" a green kitten jumped a foot in the air as I stepped on his tail.

"Sorry, Garfield," I apologize quickly, "I didn't see you down there."

"No biggie," he yawned. "I needed to get up anyway. Need to find the nearest kitty litter box."

"Fine, but I get it first," I smiled gently.

"Fine, but hurry, 'k?" he grimaced.

After both of us took bathroom breaks, I took advantage of a very nice shower. When I got out, the object of my affection was awake, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thought you'd be taking a cat nap," I teased.

"Cute," he smirked. "Want to know what I was doing most of the night?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered. "Toss me my hair brush, will you? I'm going to get pretty while you talk."

"Hey, you don't need to get pretty," he said confidently. "You're pretty all the time."

"Thank you, Gar," I blushed. "I'm glad you think so." _Wow. No matter I've fallen head over heels for this guy. He sure knows how to sweet-talk a lady._

"You're pretty great yourself, Mr. Beast Person," I answered without thinking.

_"Sorry," _Love confessed_, "that was me talking I couldn't let the opportunity pass!"_

_"Fine,"_ I answered her, _"but warn me next time, okay?"_

"Thank you, Raven," Gar beamed. "I didn't know you felt that way."

There was a moment of tense silence between the two of us. My Emotions made loud (and in Lust's case Lewd) suggestions on what I should say next. Instead, I cleverly ad-libbed.

"Umm, yes, I do."

_"No more ad-libbing," _Knowledge insisted. _"You suck at it."_

"Anyway…" he started to break the (sexual?) tension. "Remember our little spy from last night?"

"Sure," I responded. I wasn't thinking about the spy at all, I was recalling The Kiss.

"I followed him when he left, in grasshopper form," Gar began. He suddenly blushed. _I bet he's remembering the kiss as well_.

"Our stalker went straight to the auto garage. Apparently, he has an apartment above his business. Anyway, he talks to himself-a lot. I gather someone else put him up to this Spy Guy business, but he didn't say a name. Guess that would've made it too easy for us. He went to bed, so I left him alone.

"There were lots of people talking late at night. Violent murders, strange howling, and mysterious wolf tracks are the talk of the town."

"That's more information than Richard gave us." I commented. "The Police Report was pretty vague. Two strangers killed under mysterious circumstances. Bodies looked like they'd been mauled by a wild animal. Wolf tracks in the area, but unlikely that wolves did the killing. That summed up the official perspective."

"Cops refuse to believe that there is a supernatural link here. I figured the local paper might tell me more than the cop report. So I 'let myself into' the newspaper office," he grinned. "Secondly, I did some spying on various families as well. Our advent has apparently started people worrying about more attacks. The killer goes after strangers, and not residents. All the clues point to one thing: we're dealing with a Werewolf. What else could 'Child of the Moon' mean?"

"I'd thought of that, too," I shrugged.

"Our spy isn't one, though. I checked out his scent carefully. I should've been able to tell. There were wolf tracks leading to the garage, though. I'm guessing he knows who the Lycanthrope is."

"Ooo," I teased. "Gar's learned a big word."

He stuck his tongue out at me childishly. "Technically, we're dealing with a Shape Shifter. A true Lycanthrope can only change on the Full Moon. This guy (or girl) can change at will, much like I change forms. So far, though, all the murders have been on Full Moon nights."

"How do you know all about were creatures?" I asked, fascinated. I know, of course, because I read the right kind of books. In addition, Were-creatures are mentioned frequently in my Spell Books.

Gar began to pace the floor. His ears were twitching. "How do I know all this stuff? I read comic books, and I watch old Werewolf movies like The Howling, or American Werewolf in London. I became a Bloodhound and did some smelling around. There were fresh wolf tracks last night. The tracks I smelled weren't of a real wolf either. The scent was both lupine and human. One last thing: Full moon isn't for two more nights. We need to solve the mystery before then if possible."

"If either of us is bitten we'll become were-Ravens or were-Garfields," I snickered. "Seriously though, I'll check my books, and come away with a potion. Even if one of us is infected, there are counter-spells."

"Good," Gar said, nodding sagely. "You do that. I can't go all day on three hours sleep so I'll nap. Then we better make an appearance at the caves or folks will be suspicious. I do have my equipment, and I can teach you the basics."

"It helps that I can fly," I reminded him. He nodded in agreement.

"By the way, you fell asleep sitting on the bed. I put you under the covers," he said as he lay down.

"Oh, and I loved the outfit," he smirked. I blushed as he smirked at me. "G'night Rae."

Later… I didn't have all the books that I needed, but you won't believe what you can find on the internet. In the end, however, I had to teleport back to the Tower. This took a lot out of me, and I had to rest for an hour or two. Then I began to collect the ingredients for a Cure Lycanthrope spell. I sent Cy to a local store I know who could provide me with Wolf's bane. Meanwhile, I briefed Robin on our progress.

"Werewolves?" he said suspiciously. "This sounds like one of Beast Boy's Horror movies."

"The Titans consist of an acrobat-turned-superhero, a clone of Superman / Lex Luthor, a girl blest by Zeus, an alien girl, a half man/half machine, a half-demon, and a boy that changes into animals," I listed. WE sound like a bad Sci Fi movie."

"Point made," he conceded with a chuckle.

Just then, there was a knock on my door. Cy walked in looking pale, if possible. "Do not ever send me into that kind of store again," he growled. "Oh my god, what a frightening bunch of weirdoes."

"I know, Vic, sorry about that," I consoled him. "Thanks for doing it, though."

"Yeah, whatever," he shivered. "You and B.B. found that 'Make-Out City' yet?"

I blushed from head to toe, remembering our 'fake' kiss.

"Whoa, girl," the metal man laughed. "I guess your face answers that question."

"Raven?" Robin echoed, "Do you two have some sort of announcement for the group?"

"One, thanks for the Wolf's bane. Two, it's none of your damned business. Three, I'm teleporting back to Creedence," I snarled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Cyborg shouted, just as I left. What an _Insufferable Asshole._

Gar was asleep in human form on the bed. He was wearing only a pair of "Stewie from Family Guy" boxers, and a white tee shirt. I sat on the edge of the bed, and watched him sleep. His nose twitched in his sleep, and he was curled up like animals sleep.

"Hey, Gar," I said quietly, touching his arm. "Come on, wake up. I want to have lunch."

"Oh, hey, Rae," he sat up, blinking. "Give me five minutes to clean up."

Gar and I walked back to the diner. This time the glances weren't hostile. Several folks even greeted us by name.

"Hey, Gar," the man named Mike called. "You and your girlfriend want some lunch? You look like you could use some coffee."

_Girlfriend? Oh, that's right. They think we're a couple. Hence, only one bed. _

"Hey, Mike." Gar returned happily. "Yeah, we could use some lunch, and definitely black coffee. I had insomnia last night, so no early morning caving. We'll walk up there after eating."

"Hey, you two could borrow my ATVs if you want," Mike said. "That would cut your travel time a bit."

"Dude, you rock!" Gar exclaimed. "You up for it, Rae?"

I nodded, "Sure." _Okay, here's another activity I've never tried. I must be the most boring girl in the world. _

Love said it first: "_He didn't deny you were his girlfriend."_

_"You two are playing roles, it doesn't necessarily prove anything," _Knowledge disagreed.

_"He liked your skimpy little outfit," _Lust snickered. _"I can give you some suggestions for activities tonight if you like."_

_"I still think last night was a good idea," _Brave insisted. _"We've just got to keep him in the room." _

_"All that proves is that the boy is attracted to you sexually. It doesn't necessarily mean he wants a relationship," _Timid cautioned.

_"I should've said that," _Knowledge admitted.

_"Don't give up," _Love declared. _"It is still obvious that he likes you."_

"Rae?" Gar said, touching my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I was caught. Tell the Truth or Lie? I compromised. "Sorry, just tired from teleporting," I whispered.

(Switch to Gar's perspective) One hour later:

"He's got two rocking Polaris ATVs!" I rejoiced. "You want to drive, or share one, Rae?"

I whispered in his ear. "I've never been on one before, Gar. Can I hold on behind you?"

"Sure, but admit it," I teased, "You just want the excuse to hang on to me."

She didn't answer. I turned to look at her tranquil face, and that little smile. _What's she thinking about? I wonder is she's remembering last night's kiss? That was…awesome, but was it real? I sure enjoyed it._

_"Would she take me seriously if I asked her out?"_ I asked myself. _"Probably not. She's so pretty, and smart. Face it, B.B. The woman is out of your league._

A fifteen minute ride took us to the caves. The entrances of the two main ones were small, but big enough to walk through without too much problem. I parked, and pointed to the cave on the left. She nodded. I grabbed my ropes, and my LEDs. _This could be fun_.

"You think these caves are dangerous, Garfield?" my lovely teammate asked.

"I've read about them in a magazine," I considered. "We'll be alright."

I sniffed the air suddenly. "Bad news, Rae, we're being watched."

_Oh, no! Another cliffhanger. By the way, I found out how to make a Gypsy Potion to cure Lycanthropy on the Internet. I hope that none of you readers need the recipe. In addition, I viewed a video for the "Bad Moon" song by C.C.R. It had wolves (or werewolves) featured. Howlllllllll!_

_I'll update over the weekend (hopefully)._

_Lar_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Not A Chapter

Correction Time: Readers please reread chapter 3. Due to a technical glitch, the last portion of that chapter never got in the story.

Lar


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fanfiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own CCR's song either.

_Chapter 5 was a simple explanation. I hope that all of you have gone back now and reread chapter 3 aka chapter3r. I'm terribly sorry for the left off part of the story. (Whimper, grovel) All is corrected now, I hope. _

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter six: Troubles on the way

(Gar's perspective)

"We're being watched?" Raven whispered. Her alluring eyes looked curiously at me. I miss the violet color, however. These disguise rings are useful, but I like the way my mysterious teammate looks normally.

I shook my head in the affirmative.

"A werewolf appearing in daytime?" Rae asked doubtfully.

"No, it's our unfriendly neighborhood mechanic again," I informed her with a snarl. I reached up to brush dust out of her dark hair.

"I think we should confront him," the vision of loveliness that is Raven suggested. "Wait, we don't want to reveal our powers…yet."

"You're probably right," I mused. "Although I'd like to beat some answers out of the little creep."

"Keep your wonderful little nose busy, Gar," she smiled. "I don't want any other surprise visitors."

I pulled out the caving equipment, and starting showing her the ropes, so to speak. (Pun intended). The next two hours were wonderful. Rae is a good student, and I soon had her enjoying the sport of caving. I sensed no more danger, so we relaxed and concentrated on having a good time. Eventually, we realized the time, and decided to start back. We didn't really want to be on the mountain in the dark, werewolves or not.

It had been a caver's dream, with sheer drops, tight crevices (neither of us is claustrophobic), cool rock formations, icy cold streams, and even a waterfall. The most beautiful sight, to me anyway, was my partner's sincere smile. She was having a good time, and that made me happy.

"That was great, Garfield," Raven laughed as we walked. "Thanks for teaching me…"

"Hold on Rae," I interrupted, suddenly catching a scent. "Someone's…"

No sooner did I speak, but there was a cave-in right in front of us.

"This is not accidental," I pondered. "It'll take until dark for us to dig our way out of here." Raven rolled her eyes at me. Of course, duh, we can use our super powers. What was I thinking?

"Before we try our powers-couldn't there be other exits?" she asked.

"Not according to the maps," I observed. "Wait here while I explore a bit." I changed into a hummingbird and flew around, trying different fissures. Fifteen minutes later, I returned to my teammate, discouraged.

"I can't locate another way out," I pouted. "Our saboteur knew what he was doing."

"Was it the mechanic again?" she asked.

"No, their scent is unfamiliar," I paused. "Yet, their scent is similar. They've been together recently, as well."

Raven looked thoughtful for a few minutes before speaking. "The mechanic and the werewolf are in cahoots, eh? This is getting complicated. Oh well, let's solve the problems before us: I can move these rocks with my powers, of course. Do you think I should do it, though?"

"Be careful, too much force could cause the roof to collapse," I reminded her. I became an Indian Elephant, and used my bulk to hold the ceiling up-just in case.

"Got it-subtle, but strong," the magical woman acknowledged.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted. Her powers lifted the rocks gently, and set them aside.Minutes later, we emerged from the cave into the chilly autumn evening. There was a crudely written note push-pinned to a tree on the path.

"Leave here, or die," it read.

"Well, we've got someone's attention," I pointed out unnecessarily. I was concerned about the ATV being sabotaged as well. However, a quick check-over revealed no bombs, or even a flat tire.

Forty-five minutes later, we had ridden down the mountain, and returned the ATV to Mike's garage. It was close to dark, and everyone was rushing to get inside_. Do they know something we don't?_

"Is anyone following us, Gar?" Raven asked.

"Not at the moment," I answered.

We walked side by side towards the cabin. I really wanted to hold her hand. I'm not timid around girls, but this was Raven. I cared for her a dozen times more than I'd cared for that vile betrayer, Terra. That's why I don't think I could take a rejection from her. Then we'd be all uncomfortable with each other, which would be bad for the team.

Then another thought worked its way forward. So how does that kiss fit in? Yes, it fit our roles as supposed sweethearts, but there was more there than role-playing. There had been real passion in her sweet lips. A simple smooch would've sufficed, but instead Rae initiated a make-out session. How could I have missed the obvious? The mission is the answer, I guess. I've been trying so hard to impress her on our first duo assignment that I've been blind.

"It's obvious. She **likes** me. Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy," I said to myself. _Now what do I do about it?_

I sniffed the air. Curiously, I stopped and searched for tracks on the ground. Great, yet another interruption.

"We have an intruder in our cabin," I said calmly. "It's our werewolf."

"You go in first, Garfield," she suggested. "I'll prepare for an all-out attack."

We agreed. Nervously, we embraced. I looked directly into her eyes without intending to do so. We both moved our faces forward as if to kiss. I suddenly realized our foolishness. There was a live werewolf in our rental cabin, and we're out here acting like a couple on a first date. This was hardly the time to explore our relationship.

Yet it was awkward to withdraw now. Our lips were only centimeters apart, and she was staring intently at me. I put my hand on her cheek. Gently, I kissed her forehead.

"We'll come back to this moment," I promised her. "Mr. Wolf first, though." Her eyes looked sad, but she nodded. Then she surprised me by kissing my cheek.

"I won't forget," she whispered.

I unlocked the door, and took a deep breath. If the creature sprang, I'd morph into a porcupine. Then Rae would come out blasting.

There was indeed a large forty-ish man sitting on the bed. He was hairy, to say the least, with long brown hair and a heavy beard. His eyebrows met in a unibrow, and his ears were laid back. He certainly looked the part of a were creature in human form. He was wearing jeans and a muscle shirt, despite the chilly air. His feet were bare, as well.

"Mr. Logan, and Miss Roth, I presume," he said in a guttural voice. "Forgive my dramatic break-in, but I was desperate to speak to you."

"You have the advantage, sir," I blurted. "We don't know your name."

"Ernest Deevers," he said simply. He didn't stand, and he didn't offer his hand in friendship. "Please be seated, and I will say my piece."

Shrugging, we sat. We both, however, were ready for battle if necessary.

"You are strangers in our community," Deevers stated. "Strangers have a habit of disappearing around here. I suggest you leave Creedence for your own protection."

"Are you threatening us, Mr. Deevers? Rae asked, frowning.

"I prefer the word _warning_, Miss Roth," he said, leaning forward. "_Threaten _is such an ugly word."

"Don't go out tonight," he warned, "and be gone before tomorrow night."

"Before the full moon, you mean," I frowned.

"Yes, one should beware the full moon," he advised.

I glanced at Rae. How should we proceed? She squeezed my hand, and took the lead.

"We'll consider your warnings, Mr. Deevers," she rumbled. "Now leave us."

"Have a safe and pleasant night," he snarled. "Be gone by tomorrow."

"You heard the lady, dude," I growled. "You've delivered your message. Now take off."

He growled low in his throat, and stood suddenly. I matched his action, standing protectively in front of Raven. He glared dangerously as he looked down on me.

"You heard…" he began. Then he took a swing at me. Fortunately, I've really worked on my hand-to-hand combat skills in Combat Practice. He grunted as I blocked his punch, and shoved him in the direction of the door.

"Why you little…" he grunted. Raven had already opened the door. The force of my shove sent him out of the cabin.

"Aw, close your pie hole," I declared in disgust. Rae used her powers to slam the door as he left. Magically, she locked the door, and put a shield around the cabin.

"Just in case," she whispered. I nodded.

"You don't happen to have a silver bullet in your purse, do you?" I asked.

"Nope," she trembled, "but the two of us can take him down. Nice job back there, Gar, he didn't expect you to out muscle him."

I shrugged, and reached over to take her hand. Feeling no resistance, I gently pulled her close to me. "Now where were we when Furry interrupted?" I asked tentatively. Raven smiled, and…

There was another tap at the front door. I changed into a grizzly bear, ready to fight. Rae's hands began to glow. "Who is it?" she shouted.

"Please, it's Marilyn," a small voice called. Rae looked at me, not hearing.

"It's that Marilyn woman," I assured her. "Don't worry, she's alone."

I opened the door slowly nonetheless. The woman bolted in, obviously frightened.

"_He_ was here, wasn't he?" she asked without preamble. I nodded. Swallowing with difficult, she sat between us, and began to bawling. Gently, my teammate placed her arm around the shaken woman. Rae's powers kicked in, and erased Marilyn's fear.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Rae asked. The woman nodded.

"Deevers isn't a normal human…" she began, but faltered.

"He's a werewolf," I filled in, "we know that."

"You know that yet you remain? I suspect you two are more than you appear to be, then. Remember my warning to you, Miss Roth?" she blurted.

"Beware the Children of the Moon?" Raven repeated. "Yes, I recall."

"Its children, and not child," she clarified, "Deevers isn't the only one."

"How many…" Raven started.

"I fear… he controls a pack," our guest continued. "There are maybe 10 werewolves."

_Gar and Raven can't catch a break, can they? I'll update soon! Lar_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fanfiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own CCR's song either.

_Chapter six was quite a hit with you readers. I'm getting lots of reviews, and faves. Thank you so much. Lots of suspense in this chapter. _

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter seven: The calm before the storm

(Switch to Raven's perspective)

"Dude," Gar exclaimed. "We've gotta face 10 werewolves?"

"How many residents know about this werewolf problem?" I asked.

"Most folks know something, and a few help him some way," Marilyn trembled.

"His son, Jay, is altogether under his power," she continued. "Others do favors for him out of fear."

"This is like Dog Soldiers," Gar exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Logan?" our guest asked.

"It's a Horror movie," he explained. This team of English soldier dudes is dropped in the middle of a forest for some kind of routine training exercise, but soon found themselves fighting this werewolf pack in Ireland. Lots of blood, and action."

"Except we're not actors, Garfield," I scolded. "This isn't a movie or one of your comic books either."

"I know that, Rae," he defended himself.

"So," Marilyn guessed, "you two are some kind of police?"

"Not exactly," I hedged. I reached out to 'read' our guest. Satisfied, I decided to confide in the frightened woman.

"We're superheroes, Marilyn," I said quietly. "I'm Raven, and this is Beast Boy. We're from the Teen Titans." With those words, we both removed our disguise rings.

"I'm relieved," she sighed. "Maybe you two can end this nightmare."

"We'll try," I insisted.

"Let me tell you the whole story," the woman groaned. "Old Deevers was career military. Jay was raised by the mom, who lived here until a couple years ago. The old man came back sick and out of his mind last year. He'd gotten lost in a jungle somewhere. He was vague about details. He must've been bitten then. When he came back, he moved in with Jay, and started running the kid's life. There were rumors right away about a rabid wolf or something that roamed the mountain. Two strangers were killed that the cops know about. Actually, he's probably killed over a dozen people."

"How about the pack?" Gar asked impatiently.

"Do you remember the bus of kids that disappeared about an hour from here?"

"I think so," I recalled. "The bus was found over a cliff, and the driver was dead. The ten teens are still missing."

"It happened on a full moon," Gar informed us. "So Fuzzy Wuzzy…"

"Exactly," Marilyn agreed. "I hear that Deevers found the kids roaming in the mountains, desperately lost. He attacked the teens, and infected them all with his curse. Now they're his pack, and serve him. They all live on the mountain somewhere. The whole town is scared to death. We all lied to the police to save our own butts."

"Garfield and I are here to stop them," I assured her. "I have a potion to cure were creatures, so I'll try to save the kids."

"May, may I stay here with you two?" she pleaded. "I'm scared to go home." We acquiesced, of course. Our relationship issue would wait another day. I had little fear of a direct attack this night, and Gar agreed. Tomorrow night was the full moon. Tomorrow night the pack would come for us.

I let our frightened guest take the bed. The overwrought woman was asleep in minutes. I took a blanket, and prepared to sleep on the floor. As I turned out the light, my wonderful teammate morphed into a kitten again.

"No," I whispered. "Please be you, Garfield."

Smiling, the cute kitten became the adorable green boy. I kissed his nose, and lay down beside him. Tentatively, he reached out and put his muscular arm around me. I placed my head on his chest, and he covered the two of us with a blanket. Half-demon girls don't have many pleasant dreams, but this night would be an exception.

My last conscious thought was an important revelation. "I love him," I realized. "I really do love Garfield Logan."

"Told you," my Emotions quipped as one.

Morning came too early. I found myself still cuddling with Gar. There was a sweet smile on his handsome face. I'm not certain how I became bold enough to arrange this…sleep arrangement. I guess I'm tired of messing around. Seems like he wants to try a relationship, and so do I. What else do I need to know?

"So," he surprised me by speaking. I thought he was still asleep. "Does this make us a couple?"

"Sounds wonderful," I replied. He kissed me gently. I anxiously kissed back. Every thing is so new to me. I can't believe that plain, creepy old Raven has the boy of her dreams.

"I can't believe we're dating," Garfield grinned. "I've liked you for a long time."

"I've liked you too," I smiled back. "Why didn't you ask me out before this?"

"Figured you were too pretty, and out of my league," he shrugged.

"I figured a great looking guy like you wouldn't want me," I confided.

"Looks like we both were wrong," he laughed.

Then my lovely daydream was spoiled. That wasn't what had happened at all, of course. It might have, if _he _hadn't called just as we went to bed. I took the call in the bathroom so as not to disturb Marilyn.

[If you can't tell, the entire scene with Gar and Raven was just her daydream. It didn't happen. Lar

_Robin: "Raven? You didn't report in today. Is everything okay?"_

_**Raven: "Oh, god, Richard. You have incredibly bad timing." **_

Robin: "Ha. Interrupted beddie time with Garfield?"

**Raven: "Hardly." He's pretty close to the truth there. Not like I'll tell him that, though.**

_Robin: "Anyway…how's the mission coming? Do you two need help?"_

**Raven: "We're dealing with a pack of werewolves now. Looks like we'll have our showdown with them tomorrow night. It's the full moon, you know."**

_Robin: "Do you want me to send Connor and Cassie? They're back from their mission."_

**Raven: "Gar and I can handle it. Too many Titans will just scare them off. Then we'd have to come back here. No thanks."**

_Robin: "Are you sure?"_

**Raven: Positive. I'm hanging up. I'm exhausted.**

_Robin: "Cy wants to know when to expect children from you two?"_

**Raven: "Tell Cy to # bite me!"**

_Robin: "Uh…I'm not telling him that, Raven. Keep me informed, okay?"_

**Raven: "Good night, Robin."**

_"Jerks," _I thought to myself

Naturally, when I got to the bedroom Gar was asleep in kitten form. It'd be awkward to wake him up now, and besides he's exhausted too. I want to be cuddled. I want to tell him how I feel about him. I need to kiss him. Azar, it's just one damned interruption after another.

Well, at least I got cuddled. I gently slid the kitten over to me, and Gar curled up

next to me. I went to sleep with the sound of his purring in my ears. It was better than nothing.

The next morning…

We both slept in late, but Marilyn was gone. There was a note from her thanking us for everything, etc. She'd left for work.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked Garfield.

"I'm going into the mountains," he informed me. "I'll try to track down where Deevers is keeping those teenagers."

"Want me to come along?" I asked. I really wanted to hang around with him today. Still, the mission was first priority.

"I'd love it, but you should keep an idea on Marilyn. You might want to make sure you have enough potions for the kids, too."

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed. "What should I tell people when they ask where you are?"

"Tell them I forgot something at the caves, I guess. Unless you have a better excuse in mind," he said.

"No, that'll work," I said. "Say, what about the rental car?"

"What about it?" he wanted to know.

"Maybe we should hide it, or something. I don't want it getting damaged when the fight starts," I declared.

"Yeah, good idea. What'd you have in mind?" he asked.

"I'll drive it back to that rest stop about an hour south from here. Remember? We got out stretching our legs there," I replied.

"Yeah, I remember," he mumbled. "Then you'll fly back here, right?"

"That's what I had in mind," I confirmed.

"Don't be seen flying," he reminded me. I nodded simply.

"Rae, about 'us'…he started.

"Don't," I whispered, gently caressing his soft cheek. "We'll talk after we settle with Deevers. Don't worry. I have no intention of letting you forget."

"Okay, I'm going to head for the mountain right now," he grinned. "I have my communicator if you need anything."

He reached over and kissed my cheek. "See you soon, my beautiful Raven, stay safe."

I blushed, and smiled back at him, "You too, Garfield."

_"He's got it bad for you, girl,"_ Brave hooted. The other Emotions agreed.

Later…

I've just returned from my drive and return flight. I called the State Police, and got permission to leave the rental at the rest stop. It is amazing what a Titan I.D. card can do for you.

I checked on Marilyn about noon. I went to the diner, and brought back two lunches.

"Thank you for the lunch, Rae," the woman said politely. "Thank you for last night also. Jay watches my movements."

"Do you think he knows you came to see us last night?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably," she shrugged. "I don't regret it, though. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends on the question, I suppose."

"What's your relationship with Mr. Logan?" she beseeched.

"We've been teammates and friends for years now," I hedged. "Now, though, I think we're getting closer."

"Friendship closer or dating closer?" she pried.

"Definitely the first one, and hopefully the second one," I replied candidly.

"I thought so," she beamed. "Good luck with that."

Gar's perspective…

"Real bloodhound's noses don't get sore from overuse," I griped to myself.

I'd walked around the caves for a few minutes in case someone was watching me from a distance. There was no one close, at least not according to my sense of smell. Soon I picked up Deever's scent, and began to follow. A twenty minute walk brought me to a ramshackle cabin deep in the woods.

I changed forms again, this time becoming a frog. I hopped to the cabin and looked in. Sure enough, there were three or four teens doing chores. I could hear Deevers, but I couldn't see him. He was bossing the kids around.

I startled as I spotted three more kids, all bringing firewood. Minutes later the last three bore buckets of water to the cabin. That accounts for all ten. The kids haven't bathed in weeks, and look almost…feral. I fear the battle will end up with Rae or I hurting some innocent kid our age.

I became a millipede, and crawled into the cabin's kitchen. Deevers was using the young people as slave labor it seems. Tonight he'll pay the price. Suddenly, the man ran into the room.

"I smell a stranger," he shouted. "Drop everything and help me search."

"That's my cue," I reasoned. I morphed into a green hummingbird and zipped away at high speeds. When I was out of sight I became a sparrow hawk. I hastily winged back to Creedence. I had all the information I needed for now.

On my way down the mountain I spotted Mike Murdoch coming my way on one of the Polaris ATVs. I sensed his anxiety much like your pets can identify your basic moods and act accordingly.

I looked for a place to land, and changed back to human form.

"Yo, Mike," I yelled. "You were looking for me?"

"Oh, hey, Gar," he huffed, evidently out of breath. "Yes, I was."

"Well," I chuckled, "what can I do for you?"

He walked closer, and lowered the volume of his speech. "It's about the werewolves."

He looked at me curiously, probably wondering whether I would own up to the situation, or not. "What about them?" I asked.

"I know everything," the former Extreme athlete exclaimed. "I want to help. Here." He then handed me something in a burlap bag.

"A pistol?" I sighed. "Why do I need one of these?"

"It has three silver bullets," he explained. "In case even the legendary Beast Boy has trouble."

"Dude!" I yelled. "How did you know?"

"I read Extreme Sports Monthly. You were featured in an interview last year. You used the name "Logan" in the interview, and one of the other participants called you "Gar."

"Oh," I sniffed.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Mike laughed. "By the way, how'd you change your appearance?"

"Hologram ring," I explained, pointing to the ring on my left pinky.

"So Rae is…um, Wonder Girl?" he asked. _How much do I trust this guy? He knows my secret now. He doesn't know Rae is Raven. I'm going with my gut. Don't tell him too much._

"Rae? Hardly," I fibbed. "She's just my girl friend. Sorry, no spandex-wearing super heroine there." _That doesn't count as a total lie. Raven wouldn't be caught dead wearing spandex._

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Anyway…" he paused. " Do you want a ride back to town? We can double up."

"No thanks," I grinned, morphing into a green eagle. "Why ride when you can fly?"

"Your powers are awesome, Gar," he gushed. "It'd be great to be a Changeling like you?"

"Wait, what'd you call me?" I asked.

"Changeling," he trembled, thinking I was mad. "It's just a cool name I saw in a Sci Fi book for someone like you. I didn't mean anything."

"No worries," I assured him. "Actually, I kind of like the name. I'm getting a little tired of being called Beast Boy. I'll bounce the idea off Rae."

"Hey, that'd be cool," he smiled. "See ya later…Changeling."

Slowly, I flew back to the town. I changed back to my human form, and activated the hologram ring as the woods thinned out. I had something (or rather someone) to think about as I walked: Rae. I'm amazed, but the girl likes me too. Cy and the others will flip when they see us as a couple.

I became a grasshopper, and glided to the Chamber of Commerce. I peeked in quickly. Good, it looks like Marilyn is fine. Deevers, however, may strike yet. I can see him using a hostage to get at Rae and me.

I changed to a green cat, and starting walking to the cabin. I kept in shadow to prevent myself from being seen. People would notice a GREEN cat, after all. Rae wasn't there, so I decided to go check on the mechanic kid. No one noticed the frog hopping through the village.

Jay wasn't alone. There were several people with him. He had a car to repair in front of him, but he wasn't working on it. I entered as a fly, and then became a preying mantis. I wanted to hear this conversation.

"I'm not comfortable with this arrangement, Jay," a man whom I hadn't met whined to the mechanic.

"Really, then you can complain to Dad," sneered the young man.

"No need to threaten us, young fellow," an older man interceded. "We just don't like endangering a resident. Your dad promised no townspeople would be harmed if we did what he said."

"Maybe you'd prefer your granddaughter to be the bait, Crawford," Jay snarled.

"Of course not," a woman defended, "Crawford's just nervous, all of us are."

The mechanic sighed deeply. "Yeah, Sandra, you're right. Sorry, Mr. Crawford. I'm nervous too, I guess."

"The strangers have to go, we all agree," a man Gar remembered as Paul confided. "Where does it end, though? Does every stranger that comes through have to die?"

"So they are using someone for bait to get to Raven and I," Gar decided. "Who, will they pick, though? I'd think Marilyn would be the obvious choice."

"I'd have picked that busy-body Marilyn for the hostage," Jay snickered. "That Roth woman's guarding her like a prize rooster, though."

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. "Quiet, everybody," Jay hollered. "Dad's on the phone now." The young man listened carefully, occasionally giving one syllable answers. Gar couldn't hear the shape shifter's voice even with his exceptional hearing.

"Dad says we have a spy in our town," the mechanic announced. "They were snooping around the old cabin in the woods earlier. Too bad the pack didn't catch them."

"It's that Logan guy," he continued. "He knows way, way too much. Our orders are to take him down even today if possible. The Rae broad will be dinner for the wolves tonight as planned."

_"Can't listen any longer,"_ I thought. _"I need to warn Rae."_

I tried my communicator in vain. Worried, I began to search the town in cat form. It was more important than ever that I not be seen. I soon discovered Rae's scent, but then the trail ended. Something else worried me here. I found a drop or two of her blood.

I smelled around hoping for any clue. There was a chemical smell in the air too. It was familiar. Now I remember where I've smelled it before. I'd been volunteering at a local zoo, and the staff had to tranquilize a hysterical baboon. This was the same smell. Raven had been tranquilized, and kidnapped.

I was on my own against the pack.

_Raven is kidnapped, and Gar is alone. What kind of game is Deevers playing? A deadly one, no doubt. I'll try to update over the weekend._


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fan fiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own CCR's song either.

_I'm getting lots of reviews, and faves. Thank you so much. Now another chapter commences._

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter eight: Bad Moon on the Rise

_Don't go around tonight,  
__well, it's bound to take your life,  
there's a bad moon on the rise._

(Copyright by **Creedence Clearwater Revival)**

(Gar's perspective)

_"Ha,"_ Garfield Logan thought, _"they've taken Raven as a hostage. They'll regret that move. They don't want to see her when she's pissed off!"_

I turned into a fly and slipped under the door at the Chamber of Commerce. Then Garfield the Green Mouse skittered across the floor to where Marilyn was standing. The thirty-something brunette was intently reading some kind of Romance book.

I morphed into a Bassett hound. "Marilyn?" I whispered.

"Huh?" she startled. She stared at me in confusion.

"It's me, Gar Logan," I informed her, giving her my best 'Droopy' impression.

"Oh, wow, that's… really… neat," she stammered. "What can I do for you, Gar?"

"They took Rae," I blurted.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "This is my fault."

"No, it isn't," I insisted. "Rae and I knew what we were getting into."

"I guess," she mumbled. "What can I do to help?"

"Get out of town for tonight at least," I insisted. "Otherwise they may take you too." I explained briefly what I'd heard by eavesdropping on Jay and friends.

"I can visit my dad in the next county," she decided. "Here's my cell phone. Call me when it's over. When should I leave, by the way?"

"Now," I suggested. "I'll follow you to your place. Pack a bag and slip out of town. I'll make certain no one follows you."

"Fine," she acquiesced, putting the 'Closed' sign on the door. "Let's go."

I followed her in grasshopper form again. Distracted, I had a close call with a blue jay who wanted me for afternoon snack. She left ten minutes later in a newer Chevy Impala. I turned into a parrot, and flew above her for a couple of miles. No one showed any special interest in her departure. Confidently, I winged back to town.

There was no use being subtle, and I'm not that good at it anyway. I boldly knocked on the door of Jay's office.

"Who is it?" he started to say. Before he could say anything else, I had him cornered against the wall. I popped him in the nose twice, just to get the loser's attention.

"Hey, ouch," he bellowed, as the blood flowed freely from his broken nose. "What's your problem?"

"I want Rae back, jerk face," I demanded. "Let Werewolf Daddy know I'm coming for him."

"You're outclassed, Logan," the mechanic challenged. "Dad'll eat you alive."

I morphed into a gorilla and popped him once on the jaw. He collapsed like a leaky balloon. I carried him off into the woods with a rope I'd brought from my caving stuff. Changing to a Pterodactyl, I took him to the uppermost branch of a Fir tree, and tied him up (in chimp form).

_"Now we're even, Deevers," _I snarled. "_You take my woman, and I take your son." _Robin would never approve of this tactic. That's exactly why he'll never know about it. Jay began to stir as I finished the knots. Angrily, I grabbed a pair of socks from my backpack. I stuffed one into his open mouth. I carefully perched on the top branch to check my handiwork.

His eyes flew wide open. Roughly, I snatched the sock from his mouth. "Wakey, wakey, Deevers…"

"You son of a…"

"Don't finish that sentence, punk," I growled. "I have no problem cutting you loose right where you're at. It's a long way to the ground, y'know."

"Shutting up now," Jay swallowed. Blood continued to drip from his nose.

"Good boy," I sneered, now back in human form. "I heard you talking to your friends in the garage earlier. Spill the plans, and I might let you live."

"You wouldn't dare," he started. My fierce glare made him change his mind.

"But…you're a hero, and heroes don't kill," he squeaked.

"When someone takes my woman," I explained, "all bets are off."

He nodded fearfully. He looked at the distant ground and turned pale. "What's the matter, mechanic? Are you scared of heights?" He nodded again, eyes wide in terror.

"Who else were you guys planning to kidnap?" I smiled, toying with his bonds. "You may as well tell me."

"They…I mean Dad, wanted me to take Mike," Jay blubbered. "I wouldn't do it, though. He was my best friend in high school."

"Listen carefully, Grease Monkey," I growled. "Tell me everything, and I mean everything. Your life depends on it."

"That's it, I swear. I suggested nabbing that Marilyn woman instead of Mike. Dad had a fit about it. You gotta protect me, man. My pop threatened to turn me into one of those monsters if I didn't obey him. But, I…just can't hurt Mike," he whined.

"Good decision," I assured him. "Mike is under my protection, and so is Marilyn. Now," here I changed into an Orangutan, "tell me anything else I need to know. I can tell lies by your perspiration, so don't bother to hold back."

"Dad has plans to infect the whole town eventually," he confessed. "He wants all of us to become part of his pack."

"Your dad is a sick puppy, Jay," I said more kindly. "I'm going to take him down."

"I wish you would," my captive mumbled. "You wouldn't believe how much I hate that man. He's ruined my stinking life."

I thought of Nicholas Galtry, my former guardian, who tried many times to swindle and even kill me. Yes, I could relate.

"I think I'm going to let you go, Deevers," I considered. "I can't have you helping your dad, though."

"I swear," the man begged. "I'll stay out of it. Just get me down, Logan."

I sliced his ropes in Ocelot form. Then I changed to a Pterodactyl, and glided to the ground with him in my claws. "Get out of here, Jay, before I change my mind."

He didn't walk, he ran. I sighed loudly, satisfied with his answers.

I flew back to the town, and headed directly to the diner. Sneaking in was easy enough. Soon I was a beetle on the floor in Mike's office.

"Mike, it's Gar," I chirped.

"I hear you, Gar, but where are you?" he asked, looking around.

"Here," I answered, changing to my human form. I was no longer bothering with the hologram ring. Let the town realize just who they're messing with.

"That's…freaky, man," he gasped. "How do you do that?"

"Later," I growled. "Deevers has Rae. I'm going after him. I need to borrow your ATV again."

"No prob," he promised. "What else can I do?"

I gave him the Titan's special access line. "If Rae and I don't show up tomorrow morning, call the Teen Titans, and talk to Robin. Tell him the situation, and he'll know what to do from there."

"Sure, Gar," he nodded. "Anything else?"

"Stay safe, friend," I said warmly. "Watch your back tonight."

He pulled a .44 Magnum out of a hidden holster and nodded. "I saved two silver bullets for this baby. Let them try to come for me."

Evening (about 9 pm) on Bad Moon Mountain:

(Raven's perspective)

"Ugh," I grunted. "What in the Name of Azar happened to me?"

I was sick, and dizzy. I was also tied to a tree in a standing position in the forest. Someone had shot me with a tranquilizer in my butt. I concentrated and healed myself, cleansing my system of the powerful sedative in my system.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I chanted. My powers ripped through my bonds like they were made of dental floss.

"Kidnap me, will you?" I snarled. "Mr. Werewolf, you've just bit off far more that you can chew."

I wasn't quite ready for the battle yet, though. First, I needed the potions inside the cabin Gar and I was sharing. Next, I need to make sure my guy (I blushed at the idea) was safe and well. Oh, hell, I'll call Gar now.

I pulled out my Communicator and dialed in Gar's frequency. "Raven to Beast Boy, come in B.B."

"B.B. here," he responded. "Are you hurt? I know someone 'tranqued' you."

"I'm fine, and I'm free now," I assured him. "I'm in the woods on the mountain. I'll teleport to the cabins, and get my potions. Then we'll put Deevers in the nearest kennel. Meet you at the caves ASAP, okay?"

"Yeah," he said, obviously relieved. "I'm glad you're ok. Meet you at the caves."

I turned the "Comm" off and teleported to the cabins. Gar is so sweet to worry about me. No wonder I fell for this guy.

(Back to Gar's perspective)

"She's okay," I sighed to myself. I was so worried about her. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have a great girl like her in my life. We need to put Deevers on a leash so we can settle this relationship thing.

"I wonder if Robin would let me and Rae take a day off before we come back to the Tower? That'd give the two of us a chance to go on a real date," I commented to no one in particular.

I looked up at the sky. The full moon was now visible. The werewolves would be coming any time now. I needed to get to the caves to meet Rae quickly. I changed to an eagle and flew there in only a couple of minutes. A dark shadow in the form of a raven suddenly appeared just to my left. My lovely Raven stepped out of it.

I ran to her side, and embraced her. She looked surprised for only a second before returning my hug. I pulled away to look into her lovely violet eyes, and got promptly lost in them. Our faces both inched forward and our lips met for the second time ever.

"I'm glad to see you, too," she smirked. "Do we have time for one more?" I grinned and nodded. She kissed me again, a little longer and more passionate this time.

"That's just in case you had any doubts that I like you," she grinned, blushing.

"Right back at you," I whispered with a wink. "I've got the newspaper, are you ready to smack Wolfie's nose?"

She chuckled briefly. "Be easy on his followers," she reminded me. "They don't know what they're doing, you know."

"I'll try," I assured her, "but I can't promise no one will get hurt."

"I understand," she replied. "Do your best."

That was when the howls began. I sniffed the air. "We're going to have company in a hurry. Darn it, I forgot my doggie treats."

"For you or for them?" she laughed. I stuck my tongue out in response.

Then we saw them. Deevers was huge in werewolf form. He was at least seven feet tall. He still had on his (now ripped) jeans, but his shirt was pretty much torn away.

"Logan and Roth?" he asked. "So, you're really Beast Boy, and…"

"The lady's name is Raven," I growled in my best Clint Eastwood impression.

"Ah, your Teen Titan teammate," he snarled. "It changes nothing, however. Get them, my pack!"

Just like that, the teens charged. They were all smaller than Deevers, but still pretty imposing. They loped forward on their bent legs, with their muzzles open, ears pinned back, and canines showing.

Raven sent her magic out at them, knocking the first ones over like bowling pins. Then she sent an uprooted tree at Deevers, who managed to duck in time.

I grabbed three of the followers in octopus form, and slammed them into nearby trees. Two more charged me, and I met them in Stegosaur form. Turning my back to them, my spiked tail lashed out. The two fell back, yipping in pain. The next brave pup got a load of porcupine quills in the muzzle.

Raven, meanwhile, was keeping Deevers busy. Again and again she threw stones and trees at him with her powers. He managed to dodge most of them, but not all.

"Retreat, my children!" he howled. Just like that, the attack was over. The remaining monsters limped after their master deeper into the forest.

"Rae, over here," I called. Three of the kids were stunned from my first attack. I held them down in octopus form. She used her powers to pry open their mouths, and made all three swallow the potion.

The transformation from werewolf to human was grotesque to watch. I guess I'm spoiled because my species changes are instantaneous. Minutes later there were two teen boys, and one girl. They looked malnourished, and generally ill.

"What happened to us?" a confused blonde haired boy asked, dazed. Rae explained the situation to the three briefly.

"Rae," Garfield interrupted. "Can you take the kids to town?" She nodded. "Leave them with Mike. Then come back. The Big Bad Wolf and company will be back. They'll attack with stealth from now on, I'd guess."

"I agree. Be right back. Stay safe," she urged me.

She quickly teleported with the teens in tow. I changed to a squirrel, and climbed to the top of a nearby conifer. I hated waiting right now. My blood was boiling, and I wanted to tear someone's face off.

Raven teleported back minutes later. "Rae, look out," I screamed.

Two of the teens burst from their hidden place in the trees. They ran at her with supernatural speed, intent on dinner.

"Got it," she responded. Her powers formed a wall right in front of the charging creatures. They stumbled backwards, stunned from the unexpected impact.

I wasn't about to be left out if there was butt-kicking to be done. I glided down as a flying squirrel, and then hit the ground in T-Rex form. My bellowing challenge brought Deevers himself into the attack.

I snapped at the supernatural wolf, but missed. His claws scored my left leg. He grabbed said leg intent on biting me. Instead, he grabbed a porcupine, and howled in pain. Then I turned into a skunk, and left loose right in his face.

The werewolf howled in pain and in rage. I glanced at my teammate. She was holding her own against the junior werewolf pack.

"You will die, Logan," the smelly, quill-covered creature threatened.

"Whatever, dude. I've been threatened by Trigon himself, and I'm still alive."

"Take to the woods, children," Deevers screamed. "This isn't over, Shape Changer."

Rae had stunned another teen enough to administer the curative potion. Again she teleported away with the teenager.

"Now, while he's alone," the cruel werewolf bellowed.

This time they appeared to be charging at once. There was only one form I could take to fight them all together. I reached down deep within myself, and allowed The Beast to come forth.

Deevers screeched to a halt. "What manner of creature are you now? You look like one of us."

I wasn't in any mood for conversation. My beast form is savage, and deadly. Snarling, I pounced on Deevers. We rolled around on the forest floor, each trying to throttle the other. Two of the pack tried to attack from behind, but only received my tremendous backhand for their efforts.

Deevers snapped at my exposed throat, but I pulled back just in time. An uppercut caught him under the jaw, temporarily putting him out of the fight. I turned to face the others. One charged, and I leapfrogged over him. Another leaped at me only to catch a right hook in the chops.

Suddenly, the Alpha Werewolf slammed me to the turf from behind. His claws tore at my back. Rolling over, I grabbed his throat, and began to choke. That forced him to abandon his intent of tearing me inside out. We locked our brutish paws around each others throats.

(Raven's perspective)

The teleporting plus the fighting was taking a toll on my body. I stumbled when I reached Mike's house, and he had to assist me to a chair. I needed a rest that I couldn't chance. Gar couldn't take the seven remainder foes by himself.

"Rest just a minute or two, Rae. You're no good to Gar if you collapse when you get back there," he urged me.

Reluctantly, I agreed. Mike hurried to bring me a glass of cold water. Instead of drinking it, I emptied it over my head. The sudden cold sensation jolted my body back into action.

I 'ported back to find Gar in desperate straits. He had morphed into The Beast. He and Deevers were fighting tooth and nail. Most of the pack was hanging back, but one was trying to grab my teammate from behind.

Then a wave of weakness hit me. I failed Gar when he needed my aid. I fell to my knees from overuse of my powers. The teenage bit hard into The Beast's exposed shoulder. Emboldened by the success of their comrade, the kids all pounced on Gar biting and clawing.

Then I had a surprise. Someone touched my shoulder from behind. I spun around, expecting a werewolf, but found Mike instead.

"Sorry, Rae. I tagged along on your last teleport. Looks like you need some help," Mike said grimly.

The former Extreme athlete dropped to his knee, and fired the magnum pistol. The silver bullet caught Deevers in the side. The teens paused in their mass attack, giving Gar a chance to throw them off.

"Murdock, you little fool," Deevers growled, clearly in pain.

"You took my best friend away from me, jerk," Mike accused.

"Jay?" He laughed cruelly. "My poor excuse for an offspring? He's lucky I let him live. He's good for a slave, though."

One of the male werewolves was comforting a hurt female. She was clearly hurting. The fight was taking a toll on these kids. They're just young persons trapped in these bodies by a wicked curse. I felt sorry for them.

Gar was injured, and my anger welled up inside me. Rage supplied what rest could not. My powers streaked back to me in force. It's time to take out the garbage.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I screamed to the heavens.

I surrounded the teens with my powers, levitating them. They yelped and whined, looking to Deevers for aid. I laughed, momentarily reveling in my power.

"Leave my children alone," he screamed. Slashing Gar viciously, the Shape Shifter charged me. I couldn't levitate the teens, and fight Deevers simultaneously.

The pistol fired again, this time striking Deever's broad chest. The monster stopped in his tracks. He fell to his knees, clutching the bleeding hole. The look he gave us was one straight from the bowels of Hell. Silver bullets can kill a werewolf.

"I…will…rip your heart…from your…chests," he thundered. Despite his mortal wound, the shape shifter lurched towards me.

Suddenly Gar was there. I blanched in horror as my best (or beast) friend bit deep into Deever's jugular. The silver damage, and the shock from having his throat ripped out, brought the creature down. The massive Werewolf collapsed.

Blood dripping from his maw, The Beast glared at Mike and me in primal hatred. Bitten by a werewolf, affected by the full moon, and driven by his own natural ferocity, there was no sign of my dear Gar in the creature's eyes.

"Garfield!" I screamed. "No!"

The Beast ignored my commands, and continued to stalk me. I backed away, and glanced at Mike for suggestions. The 'were-teens' had all passed out, so I let them drop. My powers formed a wall, keeping Gar at bay-for now. I couldn't do this for long.

"I'm out of bullets unfortunately," Mike confessed. "Besides, I don't think you'd want me to shoot your boyfriend."

Gar had bettered Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire in this form. He'd also beaten Adonis to within an inch of his life for threatening me. I wasn't certain I could take him down without injuring him. _If force wouldn't stop Gar, then what would stop him?_

_Cliffhanger alert! Next chapter: Will Raven have to fight The Beast?_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fan fiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own CCR's song either.

_Wow. This is now my second most popular story. It seems to take 'M' rating to get a __super__ amount of reviews. Those I won't write, though. I'll stick with my 'T' rated stories. Thanks again to those who review. The feedback is appreciated._

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

_I hear hurricanes __a' blowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.  
[_Excerpt from the song "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival

This is the way chapter eight ended:

_Blood dripping from his maw, The Beast glared at Mike and me in primal hatred. Bitten by a werewolf, affected by the full moon, and driven by his own natural ferocity, there was no sign of my dear Gar in the creature's eyes._

_"Garfield!" I screamed. "No!" _

_The Beast ignored my commands, and continued to stalk me. I backed away, and glanced at Mike for suggestions. The 'were-teens' had all passed out, so I let them drop. My powers formed a wall, keeping Gar at bay-for now. I couldn't do this for long._

_"I'm out of bullets unfortunately," Mike confessed. "Besides, I don't think you'd want me to shoot your boyfriend."_

_Gar had bettered Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire in this form. He'd also beaten Adonis to within an inch of his life for threatening me. I wasn't certain I could take him down without injuring him. If force wouldn't stop Gar, then what would stop him?_

Chapter nine: The End is Coming Soon

(Still from Raven's perspective)

"Mike, I want you to run away. Get on your ATV and ride out of here," I advised.

"I'm not running away, Rae," he argued. "The teens there will need my help."

"Did you leave the others at your house alone?" I asked.

"No," he answered. "Jane from the diner was already on her way over when I hopped on the Raven Express."

(Author's note: Mike tagged along unnoticed on impulse when Raven teleported from his house back to the mountain).

"Then circle around and go to them," I insisted. "I can handle Garfield."

"I hope," I added to myself. Mike nodded and began to move, keeping a careful eye on our foe.

The Beast suddenly leaped over my magically imposed barrier. Adjusting his leap in mid air, the agile creature was going to land directly on me. I managed to teleport away at the very last second.

"Come on, Garfield," I urged. "Change back…please. We don't want to hurt each other." My words, however, were having no visible effect. I was still being stalked.

_Gar and I have talked about the possibility of this scenario before. The Beast would not give control back to Gar (so to speak) without a battle. His anger and his pain were driving him now, and giving his darker side control. I either need to take him down, or talk him down. So far neither was working._

Reluctantly, I used my powers to toss a tree at my beloved teammate. He rolled away at the last minute. Annoyed, he tossed a fallen log back at me. I shielded myself with my powers-again.

When I looked up, my enemy had disappeared. I reached out, trying to sense his emotions. The anger and frustration pouring off The Beast was overwhelming. Still, I could only get a general sense of his location. I was vaguely aware of one fact: he was moving swiftly.

At the last minute, I heard a sound in the trees to my left. I struck out blindly with my powers in that direction. My magical force intercepted… a tree branch. I'd been played. My friend/foe was forcing me to expend lots of magical energy. Already, I was getting weary again.

"Where are you hiding, Garfield?" I whispered. Too late, I heard sounds behind me. He'd circled behind me somehow. His speed and stealth is…incredible.

Sharp claws ripped into my back before I could hope to shield myself. It hurt terribly, but I was lucky he hadn't ripped my head off. I rolled away, as he pounced again-landing where I'd just been. This time I used telekinesis to levitate my fearsome attacker. Adding force to the spell, I mentally shoved him away from me. He landed in the trees without injury.

Tears fell softly from my eyes as my back throbbed. The cuts were deep, and the blood was flowing. Did I dare take the time, and the energy to heal myself? I wasn't sure. What's more, I couldn't make myself hurt this particular foe. No matter his temporary form, this was still the love of my life.

For some reason Gar wasn't attacking presently. Concentrating, I took the opportunity to heal myself. Once again, a wave of weakness struck. This is getting more dangerous by the minute.

I looked around to realize that The Beast had disappeared again. Suddenly, a body flew in my direction; landing just short of me. Mike. I ran to our fallen friend, and searched him for injuries. He'd been lucky to land on soft leaves. Fortunately, he'd only been knocked out. Gar certainly could have slain the man. Perhaps The Beast was calmer now, and more approachable.

I spotted him near the teenagers. They backed away from him, and a couple of them were trying to climb a tree. One older boy and girl stood protectively in front of the rest. He snarled at them, but seemed content to merely menace them. The were-like creature made no effort to harm the kids.

Satisfied, the bestial opponent turned again in my direction and began advancing. I gulped. "What do I have to do to beat him? How can I win without hurting him?"

_"__I __can take care of this," _Love insisted. "_Please trust me."_

"Sorry Love, I don't think so," I commented. "Knowledge," I called my more logical Emotion, "how about your opinion?"

_"Let Love try," _Knowledge suggested, "_I have no better ideas." _

The other Emotions checked in with their ideas. All urged me to trust Love.

"Okay, Love, you're in charge," I offered. She would use my voice to speak to Garfield. I wasn't sure of this…arrangement.

_"Gar Logan, you don't want to hurt me," _Love asserted (aloud). _"We care for each other, remember?"_

The snarling Beast stopped in his tracks. He cocked his head to one side, as if listening-and understanding. He was now within a step or two of me.

"Come on, Love," I urged. "We can't let him get any closer."

"_I love you, B.B.," _she/I continued. _"Please come back to me."_

_"_R-r-r-r aven?" he growled. "Loves Beast…Boy?"

"Yes, I do," I nodded, smiling. I wouldn't have chosen this time to confess my feelings, but Love knows best, I guess.

My foe had stopped completely now. His savage expression now seemed… docile. He took a couple of steps backwards, as if in retreat. Gar was clearly battling for control.

"Gar, come back," I urged sweetly.

Slowly, the creature's huge shoulders sagged. All the rage was drained from his visage. Suddenly The Beast was gone. An emotionally exhausted and physically injured Gar stood in his place. Before I could rush to him, the heroic boy collapsed; hitting the ground hard.

"Rae," Mike's weak voice croaked, "look out…Deevers."

Indeed something was happening with the monster. The recovering Mike and I watched in horror as Deever's body began to twitch. Was he still alive after all this? No. His body shifted, and changed back to human form. I checked him for a heart beat, but there was none. The cruel Werewolf was dead.

I was physically and emotionally spent. Now that Gar was himself again, it appeared the danger was past. Should I heal Gar? Sighing, I came to a sad conclusion. I probably couldn't -not as weak as I felt. Yet I felt compelled to try.

Holding on to a still woozy Mike, I managed to walk over to my green teammate. I reached out, and concentrated on his numerous bites and scratches. Oh Azar, part of his right shoulder was missing, torn away by sharp teeth. I also gave him the last potion. Otherwise, Gar would become a werewolf on the next full moon.

"Raven," the boy's weak voice called out. "Do you…really love me?" I nodded, kissing his extended hand. Happy tears sprang to my eyes unbidden.

He grinned widely, "Love you, too," he squeaked. Then he fell back into an exhausted slumber. Feeling woozy, I lay down beside him. Almost immediately I too was asleep.

Mike Murdoch's perspective…

"Great," I thought, rolling my eyes. "I got two snoozing heroes, a bunch of scared teenagers, and…me."

"Mister?" one of the teens called to me. It feels funny to be called that. I'm only twenty four, after all.

"Is it over?" a girl asked. "Some of my friends are in pretty bad shape here."

"Yeah, kid," I sighed. "It's over. Let's get you guys fixed up."

"I want to go home," one of the younger ones asserted. "I miss my family." Several voices agreed loudly, some with sobbing.

Well, six teens, two teenaged heroes, and one slightly disabled guy can't fit on one ATV. I needed help, and fast. Fortunately, I had a great cell phone-and good friends.

I dialed the number of my oldest friend. He answered quickly. "Jay," I called, "it's over."

"Mike?" he answered excitedly. "Dad is stopped, then?"

"Sorry, bud, your dad is dead," I sighed. "Bring Ted Morgan's monster truck, will you? I got some people-hauling for you to do. Come to the caves, and I'll meet you there."

Half an hour later…approximately one a.m.

While my friends Ted (who insisted on coming to help) and Jay loaded the kids and the heroes into the bed of the truck, I had a private job to do. Borrowing a shovel from Ted, I buried Mr. Deevers on Bad Moon Mountain. I can only hope a loving God has enough Mercy for a terrible man like this. Somehow, though, I doubted it.

The ride was rough, but it couldn't be helped. The big Ford was made for fun, and for off- road antics, but not for comfort. Still, the teens seemed upbeat even after the Hell they'd been through with Deevers.

Next, I called the State Police, and reported that I'd found the missing teenagers. They promised to call all the parents. The dispatcher assured me that a van would arrive tomorrow morning to take the kids home.

I opened the diner when I got back. Jane brought the other four teens staying at my place over. She and I made a very early breakfast for the hungry kids. Afterwards, the boys went back to my place, and the girls went to Jane's. All were anxious for showers, and bed…in that order.

I dropped Gar and Rae off at their cabin. I took off their boots, and placed them both in the small bed. They cuddled up immediately in their sleep. I covered them and left a note to come to the diner when they woke.

Morning (seven a.m.) in Creedence, CA. (Raven's perspective)

I woke up to a banging sound. I shook my head, wondering where I was. Glancing around, I realized I was in the rented cabin. Garfield was asleep beside me, his arm slung across my stomach. Even in his sleep, he was smiling.

Gently removing his arm, I stumbled to the door. My bleary eyes quickly identified Mike as the offender.

"The teenagers are ready to go home," he explained. "They insist on thanking you and Gar in person before they go."

I nodded, and thanked him. Quickly, I splashed some cold water on my face to wake me. Feeling gross, I also took a minute to brush my teeth and hair.

I looked over at the peaceful Garfield. "Hey, sweetheart, get up," I called. Oops. Maybe calling him 'sweetheart' was out of line. I don't know the rules about having a boyfriend. I'm guessing we're at that status, since we exchanged "I love you's."

"What's happening?" he mumbled, confused. "Oh, hey Beautiful," he greeted me. I blushed, and gave him a quick kiss.

"You are my girlfriend now, right?" he asked, as if picking up my thoughts.

"Absolutely," I grinned. "Now get ready, Handsome, some teens want to thank their lean and green hero."

"Okay," he smiled. "Gotta visit the Little Beast's Room first, though."

Minutes later, he emerged, a baseball cap covering his messy green hair. "Ready to meet our fans?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

Many hugs and thanks later the teens were boarding a large van ready to take them home. I also gave the potion to the ones who hadn't used it. We would hear later that the families had prepared a huge welcome party for them. The churches and synagogue were full that weekend of very grateful families.

"So you two weren't a couple until last night?" Mike asked at a second (and later) breakfast. I'd insisted on a quick call to a frantic Robin right after the teens left. After consulting with Gar, we informed him we wouldn't be home for a couple of days yet.

"Nope," Gar confessed, "although I've liked Rae… I mean Raven, for a long time."

"You can still call me Rae, Garfield," I assured him. "I've liked you for a long time, too."

"Cool," Gar paused, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a small photo book. "We've been so busy I'd forgotten one thing. You asked to see my parents, Rae. I have their picture with me. Yeah, I brought my picture as a kid, too."

"You do look like your father, Gar," I smiled, studying the old pictures. "He was handsome, too. Although, I prefer my men with green hair and skin."

"Thanks," he winked, giving me a quick kiss.

Mike cleared his throat, interrupting our kisses. "So, umm, how did you handle the one bed issue before this?"

"A gentleman doesn't tell," Gar smiled wickedly.

I slugged him on the shoulder. "He slept on the floor," I corrected. "Like the gentleman he is."

Most of the town joined us for breakfast since it was Saturday. We received many thanks from the no longer terrified citizens. Someone had called Marilyn, and she showed up as well.

"Come back in a couple of weeks, heroes," the mayor insisted. "The town of Creedence wants to thank you with a parade."

"We'll visit," I assured them, "but I'll pass on the parade. I'm not much of a parade person, I guess."

"We'll rest up today, and leave in the morning," Garfield explained. "Rae and I are going on our first real date tomorrow. Monday, we have to be back in Jump City. Robin's having a fit as it is."

"He and Cy already freaked when I told him we were a couple," I laughed. "Star is happy for us, though."

Still exhausted, the two of us slept the rest of the morning and half the afternoon away. Once again, we shared the bed. Cuddling with Gar was wonderful.

Later, at my suggestion, Gar and I rode the ATV up to the caves once more. Jane had thoughtfully packed us a picnic supper. We spent the rest of the afternoon caving, with blocks of time spent in the wonderful activity of "making out."

We stayed on Bad Moon Mountain until late that night, watching the stars come out. The two of us sat quietly, cuddling, and occasionally kissing. Now that we were together, I couldn't get enough kissing. Living most of your life without showing emotions had a lot to do with that. Moreover, I have to admit, my boyfriend is a great kisser. Wow.

We rode back to the cabin by starlight. It was a slow and romantic drive. We slept together again that night. I could get used to this.

Oh, by the way, Garfield presented me with a beautiful heart locket before we went to bed. He had slipped away after lunch and purchased it. He'd also talked the town's jeweler into engraving it with our names entwined. The finished product had been waiting inside our room in an envelope with our names written on it. The locket was a beautiful gift to begin our relationship.

_Chapter ten will be their first date, and then an Epilogue._


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fan fiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own C.C.R.'s song either.

_Wow. This is now my second most popular story. It seems to take 'M' rating to get a __super__ amount of reviews. Those I won't write, though. I'll stick with my 'T' rated stories. Thanks again to those who review. The feedback is appreciated._

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Ten: "At last, the Date"

Early morning (Sunday)…

Rae and I checked out early. Mr. Foley checked the room over carefully for any damage. Raven and I may be the town's heroes, but the guy is still suspicious of us. He was pissed because we told him we weren't a couple when we started staying there. The old coot thinks it was' immoral' for us to stay in one room when we weren't together. However, if we had been a 16 year old couple (as we are now), then it would be fine. I don't understand that logic.

7:15 a.m. Mike had two breakfasts ready for us so we could eat while traveling. We each took turn driving so the other one could eat. It turned out okay, especially since the rental car had great cup holders for my coffee and Rae's tea.

8:00a.m. "What are we doing for our big date, Garfield?" Raven cooed, gently nibbling my right ear lobe. I swear I almost ran the convertible off the freaking road. We had left Bad Moon Mountain behind a while ago, and headed north for Klamath National Forest. Mike had pulled some strings for me, and so had the Extreme Sports magazine to set up this date. The rest, well, my Titan I.D. helped, but so did my credit card.

"What part of 'it's a surprise, Rae' do you have trouble understanding?" I growled, trying to look serious. She wasn't buying my gruff act. She has me wrapped around her finger and she knows it.

"Ooo, Big Mean Beast is getting testy," she snickered. "Must I pull the Puppy Dog Eyes?"

"How do you know about those, O Raven of The Temple Azarath?" I asked. _Do females from all nations and all dimensions know about those? Few guys can hold out against Puppy Dog Eyes._

"Universal Girl Phenomenon," she claimed. "Star does them to Robin, and she's from another planet."

"Okay, Rae, you have me there," I admitted. "We're almost there, if that helps."

"It might, and it might not. Oh, the sign says Klamath National Forest 11 miles. What _are_ you up to, Mr. Logan?"

"It's something you told me recently you've never done before," I hedged.

"We could've done _that _in the Tower in one of our rooms," she teased, surprising the heck out of me.

"Uh, Rae…" I began. _I absolutely cannot believe she said something like that. It's amazing how much she's loosening up. Not that I means she's loose, aw crud, Mr. Brain needs to shut up now._

"Don't worry, Gar, I'm teasing you," she laughed. "You should see your face. You're blushing from head to toe."

"I think we should wait for…uh, intimate stuff for a while, don't you?" I cringed.

"I'm a guy, and I think a lot about…that. Still, we're only 16, and…aw, crud…" She started laughing at my discomfort.

"Yes, if you're going to be so serious, I agree with you," my girlfriend snickered. "Sleeping and cuddling together like the last couple of nights is okay though, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Beautiful," I smiled, somewhat relieved. "I love you, Rae. I haven't told you that all day."

"No, you haven't," she announced. "Well, I love you, too, Garfield, but don't change the subject. Now…what's my surprise?"

"May I ask you something serious first, Rae? I really want to understand about that Jay person?"

"You mean how he hated his dad, but did everything he was told?" she clarified. I nodded.

"He was scared, Gar. Besides, people want to believe in their parental units. Didn't you want to believe in Mr. Galtry despite all he did to you?"

"Yeah, that's true. You didn't have those choices, did you? Your dad was this totally wicked demon and your mom…"

"Yes, Angela had good intentions, but it is difficult for me to have positive feelings for her. The monks were closer to family than anyone…until the Titans."

"So, Jay loved his dad, and hated him at the same time?" I asked.

"Pretty much, B.B.," she acknowledged.

"About that name," I commented. "Don't you think I'm getting a little old to be _Beast __Boy_? I was thinking about a name Mike suggested. How about I go by _Changeling?"_

"Hmm," she pondered, "I see your point. Yes, _Changeling_ would be a better name. Certainly better then Beast Dude, which was probably your next suggestion."

"No comment," I chuckled. "Well, my dearest Rae, we are here."

9:15 a.m. "Trinity River Rafting?" she read. "It's beautiful here. Are we going whitewater rafting then? Isn't it too cold for that?"

"Give me some credit," I begged. "I thought this through."

Minutes later, we had introduced ourselves to the staff, and to our guide. Wet suits were to be provided to cope with the cold water. We both changed (separately, of course), and met by the river.

I was stunned at the sight of my lovely lady in a tight fitting wet suit. My jaw dropped, and I feared my eyes would pop out. Whoa.

"Like it?" she smirked, modeling for me.

"…"my tongue failed to produce coherent words, so I nodded.

"Well, admiring is one thing, but no drooling," she warned.

The next hour was spent getting instructions (mostly for her sake), and then hitting the rapids. Most of the course was Class 2 rapids, but there were some Class 3 in there for challenge. I'd done all this before, but this was a first for Rae. Her thrill at each new experience excited me.

Afterwards…

"Not bad for a first timer, Miss Roth," our guide commented. "You were a little slow today, Gar, but I suspect you were just watching out for your girl."

"Right," I fibbed. Actually, I was off my timing because I couldn't take my eyes off my gorgeous girlfriend.

"I appreciate you coming out for us in your off season, Charlie," I smiled. "Tell your brother Vinnie his debt to me is repaid." _It is a long story. The place was normally closed in September, but I have connections. I have friends that do the Extreme Sport circuit._

"Will do, Gar. Will we see you at any Extreme Sport events this year?" he asked. "I know you can't compete professionally because…"

"…Superheroes are considered to have an unfair advantage," I finished the sentence. "That sucks, but I do understand the ruling. It's like me playing video games against Cyborg. He has, like, superhuman reactions, and stuff."

"Cy doesn't cheat against you, Gar," Rae scolded. "You know that. Actually you're the only who uses cheater codes."

"Okay, okay, Cy doesn't cheat," I admitted, rolling my eyes. "Back to your question, Charlie, I'd like to go to more events, but I'm not sure about finding time this year. After all, I have the super hero duties **and** a great girlfriend now."

"You have a girlfriend who **might **be willing to go to some of the events with you," Rae corrected. "Just don't ask me to go the big Comic Convention in San Diego, or Sci-Fi cons. I don't think I could stand those."

"Cy and I are guest starring at a Sci-Fi convention this year, Raven. There are a lot of Titan fans out there, y'know. You have to go there with me."

"I'll go with you, but only to keep the fan girls away, Mr. Logan. You already have a girlfriend, and you don't want to see me get jealous, do you?" Raven teased (I think she was teasing).

"Fan girls," I snorted, trying to look innocent. "What are fan girls?"

"Keep that in mind, boyfriend. Just keep that in mind," she warned. "By the way, I'd be willing to go to a _Ren Faire_ with you. I've always wanted to go to one of those."

"You go to some of my Geek events, and I'll go to your Geeky faire," I responded, despite her cold glare. "We can be Geeks together. I'll even provide the JINX tee shirts."

"What the heck is JINX, besides the pink haired little crook?" she asked with the same cute little confused look Star gets when you use an idiom she doesn't know yet.

"When we get to a computer, I'll be glad to show you," I assured her.

11:45 a.m. After a little more small talk, Rae and I got back in the Mitsubishi, and headed south. Next stop: San Francisco. We got Sonic Drive-In wraps for lunch, 'cuz I love their Slushies. Finishing quickly, we took the one and a half hour drive to San Fran. I had pulled in a lot of favors for this day.

3:00 p.m. I parked the rental car at Hotel Majestic, where we would spend the night. I don't know my way around the city very well so we'd depend on taxi service for the rest of the day.

3:45 p.m. First, we caught a matinee performance of Steve Silver's "Beach Blanket Babylon," at the _Club Fugazi_. It was a musical comedy. There was a chick, oops girl, playing Snow White, and she was looking for her prince dude. I didn't really understand the plot at all, but there was a lot of funny stuff. Rae said it was a spoof, like _Scary Movie._

"This is fantastic, Garfield," Raven gushed, accompanied by a wet, sloppy kiss. "How'd you afford all of this?"

"Sorry," I teased. "That's classified information." Actually, I'd recently sold some of my most valuable comic books on E-Bay. I made several thousand dollars. She doesn't need to know this, however.

6:15 p.m. It had been next to impossible to get reservations, but we went to "Acquerello" for supper. The Italian cuisine was excellent, and I had no trouble getting a delicious vegetarian meal. My date surprised me by ordering vegetarian as well. It was romantic, and Rae's violet eyes shone with pleasure. Yes, I said violet eyes. We had ditched the hologram rings for the day. If the paparazzi photograph us together, we'll deal with it. After all, we **are** a couple now.

7:45 p.m. Last of all, we rushed to visit the _Listen and Be Heard Café_ in Vallejo. The poetry really wasn't bad, and Rae helped me find a flavor of Herbal Tea I liked. Honestly, though, I think I'll stick with coffee. It really wasn't my kind of place, but one of the Jazz bands that played was cool.

I was glad that they didn't make a huge deal of Raven and I being there. It is fun being a celebrity, and some of it just goes with the superhero business. Still, I just wanted to be there with Raven. We were trying to be an ordinary couple, albeit one with green skin, and the other an outer-dimensional girl with magical powers-nothing special.

"Thank you again, Garfield," she sighed, as we cuddled on a bench. "I know you did this activity for me. I hope you didn't suffer too much."

"It was great because I was here with you," I replied.

"Whitewater rafting, live theatre, a romantic supper, and now live poetry," she bragged. "You sure know how to show a girl a great time."

"I just know in the future a lot of our dates will be interrupted by Old Concrete Head, or The Hive Five," I reminded her.

"True, or by Robin's latest sadistic training sessions," she laughed.

11:30 p.m. We were tired so we got another taxi to the Hotel Majestic. This room, however, had two beds. That turned out to be a waste, since we only needed one bed. We kept everything PG, though, which is fine by me.

_The Whitewater Rafting place, the Hotel Majestic, the Acquerello, Beach Blanket Babylon, and Listen and Be Heard Café are all real places. No, I've never been to San Francisco. Nor have I experienced the whitewater on the Trinity, but I do go rafting. I found all these places on the internet. It's great what you can find with GOOGLE._

_Anyway, there's one chapter to go. In Chapter 11 the rest of the Titans (and Jump City) react to Gar and Rae being a couple. It should be fun. Lar_

_Galtry was Gar's unscrupulous former guardian after Mark and Marie Logan died._

_ Renaissance Faires. They're cool, especially if you go in costume. My wife and some of my RPG friends are into these._

_ Cinderblock, in case you didn't know._


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Teen Titans, or the characters. Cartoon Network and D.C. Comics are still on my wish list. I am simply a writer of fan fiction. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own C.C.R.'s song either.

_This is the last chapter of my story. Thanks for all the reviews, the suggestions, and all the kind words. This chapter features all the Teen Titans. I will remind you who is who. I will use their code names and regular names interchangeably. I know this bugs some of you, but I feel it is more realistic. _

_Robin-Dick or Richard Grayson _Cyborg- Victor (Vic) Stone

_Starfire-_ Koriand'r or Kory AndersKid Flash- Bart Allen

Jinx- Jinx (for this story). Yes, I read the comic and know she has an alias.)

Superboy-Connor Kent/Kon-El.Wonder Girl- Cassie Sandsmark

Romance on Bad Moon Mountain

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Eleven: Reactions to the Relationship

_[Author's note-Since this scene has them all in a public place (Monty's Pizza), and out of costume, they will call one another by their "regular names." Cyborg is wearing a hologram ring._

Sunday evening-while Gar and Rae are in San Francisco

"They're really dating?" Vic asked for the tenth time. I know I teased them, but…"

"Yeah, it's freaking me out too." Connor grinned.

"Opposite personalities can attract…" Bart started.

"We did," Jinx finished his thought.

"Friends, are we not happy for Raven and Garfield?" Kory asked, pointedly.

"We…are, Kory," her boyfriend Richard hedged, "but you know how they've always been."

"Fighting all the time," Vic remarked. "Driving us all crazy."

"Oh, come on, guys," Cassie scolded. "We teased them to death about secretly liking each other. They were both obvious. The only two people that didn't know it were Raven and Gar."

"Denial," Bart summarized.

"Big time denial," Jinx clarified.

"Let's get to the big question," Richard pleaded. "How are _we_ going to handle this?"

"Maybe," Jinx growled, "we should mind our own business." The others looked at her like she'd suddenly grown a second head, or something.

"Anyways…" Richard responded to this, after a long, uncomfortable pause.

"Jinx is right," Cassie offered. The words earned her a small smile from the former villainess.

"They're kissing and everything?" Vic asked.

"That's typically part of dating," Cassie snapped. "Try to keep up with the conversation."

"Ouch," Vic cringed.

"Pass the mustard," Kory urged. "This pizza needs some help."

"What if they want to share a room?" Vic brought up.

"Richard and I share a room," Kory pointed out. "Is this a problem?" No one dared respond.

"Some people just sneak into each others rooms at night," Bart snickered, staring meaningfully at Cassie and Connor.

"Hey!" both accused parties exclaimed.

"Or share a hotel room, like we did on our little _vacation_, Bart," Jinx smirked.

"TMI, guys," Richard responded, rolling his eyes. "Please don't give me that mental image."

"So how do we act tomorrow afternoon when they return?" Vic asked.

"Maybe Doctor Light will show up," Connor mumbled. Richard smiled at the thought.

"A convenient villain attack would cover the… discomfort of the two's return," Richard thought with a smile.

"No, you cannot arrange such a thing, Richard Grayson," Kory warned, as if reading her boyfriend's mind. "I forbid it."

Richard shrugged. "It was just a harmless thought."

Then the second round of pizzas arrived, and all conversation ceased. Jinx cringed at the ingredients on the Tamarian Princess's pizza. I won't tell you what they are, because if I did, you readers would never eat pizza again. Fortunately, the restaurant owner didn't have chicken gravy for her to use for dipping her breadsticks.

Meanwhile in San Francisco…

"Morning, Garfield," Raven said sweetly. She kissed her bed partner gently.

"G'morning, Rae," Gar mumbled.

"We're going back to the Tower today," she mentioned.

"Let's run away together instead," he suggested, only half serious.

"I know how you feel," she empathized, as was the nature of her powers. "This return is going to be awkward."

"Well," he speculated, "they all accused us of secretly liking each other. Maybe they won't be as stunned as we fear."

"They did," she agreed. "Now I wonder how I missed the clues."

"I…" his remark was interrupted by his growling stomach.

Rae laughed, "Okay, okay. Breakfast first, and conversation later."

It was not meant to be, however. No sooner did the new couple enter the foyer, but they heard screaming outside. The two rushed to the door, and looked out. They stared in amazement at an unusual sight. The local stores were being looted. That is not odd, but the appearance of the perpetrators was. They all looked identical.

"Yee-hah!" cried the villainous Billy Numerous. "Time for a shopping spree, y'all."

"Not this loser," Gar complained. "He is such a pain."

"Should we call the team?" she asked. "Or tackle him ourselves?"

"Think we can handle the doofus?" the shape shifter answered her question with another question.

"We should be able to outsmart him," Rae answered. "He's as dumb as a wet sack of rocks."

"I actually have an idea," Gar grinned, as he whispered into her ear.

Raven's perspective:

I must indeed be good for Garfield. He had a plan. I know he's not an imbecile, but he is lazy. The group is full of creative thinkers, and Boy Wonder really is a good leader. Therefore, Gar doesn't need to think, so he can concentrate on being the team clown. Still, it is nice to know my guy can put together a plan when necessary.

"Hey, Billy Dumber-ous!" Gar mocked in a loud voice.

"Huh?" Twenty some Billys drawled together. "It's the Beast Boy!"

"Whoa, Billy Zero-ous is a Master of the Obvious!" Gar sneered.

"Quit calling me names, Beast-Bug," all the Billys hollered.

"Make me, Captain Copy Machine."

"Fine, I will!" The villainous bumpkin challenged. An army of Billy Numerous charged Gar, who morphed into a T-Rex. I stayed hidden, waiting for the right moment.

Two dozen villains surrounded the green carnivore, and closed in. Gar waited until they were almost close enough to touch him to act.

"Now, Raven!" Gar morphed again, this time into a beetle. The insect disappeared into a convenient manhole cover.

"Hey, where'd he go?" the villain (and duplicates) yelled?"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I chanted, manipulating my powers into a tornado. The Copying Criminal was sucked up into the vortex. Billy fought back by multiplying. His actions just caused more and more duplicates to be caught.

I concentrated to increase the velocity of the funnel. Changing tactics, I willed the tornado to sail high into the sky. There was an agonizing scream. I had recalled the fact that Billy is afraid of heights. The vicious whirlwind dipped close again so I can check on the villain's condition. This time, there was only a mortified, whimpering Billy. Paralyzed with fear, he was unable to maintain the duplicates. Garfield reappeared as I halted the wind. A quick punch to the face from Gar ended the battle.

The police took over from there. Special handcuffs were brought in to prevent Billy from duplicating. Now only a witless, powerless man stood before them, whimpering. He was still pale from his scare, and his nose bled from Gar's fist.

"Not jail again," the pitiful man whined. "Come on, Beast Boy, this was just a joke. Tell them."

"Send Mammoth our love," Raven snorted. We had captured the oversized teen earlier in the year. A jury had felt he was mature enough to go to adult prison. He'd be there at least 3 more years.

"Billy is sorry…"the villain wailed.

"I agree. He is a sorry human being. What a twit," I snapped

Two hours later… (Switch to Gar's perspective)

We finally had our overdue breakfast. Unfortunately, it's time for Rae and me to return to the Tower. I let her drive, and it took my lovely lady almost two hours to reach Jump City. The rental dealer had been hesitant to rent a car to superheroes, and so he was delighted the Eclipse returned whole.

We were now flying to the Titan's Tower. I was in sea gull form. Raven had changed into her normal uniform, as had I.

"Whatcha think Rae, should I buy a car?" I asked. "I'll miss that rental."

"Save your money, Gar," she urged. "We can fly, you know."

"Besides," she added. "Where would you get money?"

"My parents left me some money," I explained. "It's been tied up in legal crap for years, thanks to Galtry."

"Can you touch the money now?" she asked, now curious. "Or do you have to wait until you're eighteen?"

"I can access the interest, but not the principal," I explained. "No, I don't know what that means. I'm just repeating what the lawyer said. Point is, I have a decent monthly income until I'm eighteen."

"You can save for college, then," she smiled.

"Me, go to college?" I shrugged. "I doubt it. I barely finished my High School Equivalency. My last tutor claimed I have the attention span of a gnat." 

She snickered. "Perhaps, your tutor was correct."

"Are you still talking about that?" I deadpanned. She looked curiously, trying to decide if I was teasing her. I was, of course.

"Bad news for you, Funny Guy," she returned. "We're home. It's now time to face the Titan Inquisition."

"Are you positive you don't want to run away together?" I tried one last time.

"No, I'm not positive," she sighed.

Minutes later…

"Hey kids, Mommy and Daddy are home," I yelled.

"Oh, hey Raven. Hey, Grass Stain," Cy called from the living room.

"Welcome home, dear friends," Starfire gushed. Both of us received the rib crushing hug of greeting from our alien friend.

"You two are really dating?" Superboy blurted. This earned him a smack in the back of the head from Wonder Girl.

"Yes, we are, Conner," the vision of loveliness beside me acknowledged.

"I'm the only one without a girlfriend, then?" Cy stated sadly.

"Who would be perfect for a Giant Trash Can?" I teased. "How about the Hot Water Heater?"

"She's seeing the Air Conditioner," Kid Flash laughed.

"Talk about a Hot and Cold Relationship," I quipped.

"Opposites attract," Jinx laughed.

"So not funny," Cyborg growled. "Can we not talk about MY love life?"

"Nothing to talk about anyway," Wonder Girl snickered.

Robin walked into the room, still sweating, from his work out.

"Raven and Garfield," Robin exclaimed. "Glad to have you two back."

"Oh, did Gar get you the locket?" Wonder Girl asked. The other two girls immediately began to inspect the jewelry. Raven simply beamed with pride.

"It is lovely," Starfire smiled. "Richard? Could we get one like this? I so love jewelry."

"Look, their names are engraved in it. Oh, they did a great job intertwining your names," Wonder Girl praised.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend," Jinx teased, making Bart, and the commitment-challenged Robin uncomfortable. "I do miss stealing diamonds."

"Aw, come on, Babe, you stole my heart," Bart joked. "That'll have to be your final theft."

"You're such a mushy idiot," Jinx sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ahem," the Boy Wonder cleared his throat. "Nice job, Raven and B.B. on your mission. I also hear you nabbed Billy Numerous in San Fran."

"Credit goes to Garfield," Raven complimented her boyfriend. "He came up with the winning strategy."

"Impressive, you two. I'll expect a full disclosure on both your missions, but we can do that later," Robin smiled.

"Today, we rejoice with you on your new relationship," Starfire gushed.

"We don't want to be treated different," Raven insisted, with Gar nodding his head in agreement. "Some evenings off together would be nice once in a while. We did a major first date thing because we know how it gets around here."

"We should have the numbers to give people regular days off," Gar insisted. "They can always be called for emergencies."

"We wouldn't mind visiting our families, or going on dates," Wonder Girl suggested.

"Us too," Jinx smiled. "And, more sound-proofing for the rooms would be…nice, too," she said, blushing.

"It is only fair, Richard," Starfire replied. "We took off for the Theatres of Movies many times when we first starting dating. I'd still like to go."

Meanwhile…Cyborg missed most of this conversation. He was lonely, and a little afraid. What if B.B. didn't have time for him anymore? He needed a friend to talk to.

"Hello, Sarah. This is Vic Stone. Do you have time to talk…now?"

So, a friendship was renewed. Maybe, just maybe, a relationship would blossom between him and the teacher of the disabled. Time would tell.

Just as Vic hung up the phone, Gar walked in, and put a hand on the shoulder of his best friend. "Raven is closeted away with the other girls for awhile. Mega-Monkeys 6 time?"

"You got it, Green Stuff. Too bad your team can't win."

"We'll see, Bionic Boy," Gar responded. "We shall see."

_I hope you liked the end. I wanted to do a little Gar/Vic moment. How will B.B. and Raven's relationship go? I don't do fairy tale endings. I'll leave it open in case I want to do a sequel. Thanks for all the reviews._

_Very best wishes,_

_Lar_


End file.
